


A Little Foolishness and a Lot of Curiousity

by Firelit_dreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Kris and Adam are roommates in a private boys school. <i>. "If you don't tell him now, and he keeps ignoring the normal personal boundaries like he did last night he's going to find out eventually right? And in a way that will definitely freak him out. Just tell him. And I stand by my theory that he's not as straight as you, or he, thinks." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt at aianonlovefest, I liked the prompt but I really don't do kink or even smut so I took the prompt to make it into a rather schmoopy romance. It's also the first longish fic I've done in this fandom so I need to thank the wonderful betas/cheerleaders who made me keep going with this when I thought it sucked, trueroyalty and thrace_adams. And kitty_poker1 who did a final grammar beta for me because I am just that paranoid about my writing.

Kris Allen dropped his bags on the floor next to the bed farthest from the window. He had no idea who his roommate was this year. All he'd been told was that it was another senior and he was transferring from another private school. He hated getting new roommates, but the only way around it would've been to room with Daniel and neither he nor his brother wanted that. He hesitated before beginning to unpack his stuff. He knew he should at least offer to let his new roommate choose which bed he wanted. After all, he had to live with this guy for the next ten months, starting out being selfish wouldn't accomplish anything but ensure a miserable year for both of them. He really hated being near the window though so he decided he was just going to start putting his things away and hope the guy didn't care.

He spent the next hour pulling things from his suitcases and putting everything in its place. His desk was soon littered with notebooks, folders, and pens. The drawers of the small dresser on his side of the room were filled with underwear, socks, and t-shirts, and everything else was lying on his bed to be hung up. He'd just put the last of his shirts on hangers and was going to start moving stuff to the closet when the door swung open and someone- he assumed his new roommate- stumbled through the door, trying to pull several suitcases and a couple of bags with him.

Sighing, Kris dropped the pile of pants he was holding and went over to relieve the guy of some of his bags. "Need some help?"

"Thanks!"

Kris grabbed two of the suitcases and deposited them on the other bed, then turned to grab more from where the new guy had left them sitting on the floor, just inside the door. When they'd finished carrying everything into the room, Kris pushed the door closed.

"I'm Kris Allen," he said, holding out a hand.

"Adam Lambert." The new guy reached out and took the offered hand, smiling. "I guess we're roommates this year."

"Yeah." Kris smiled and gestured toward the bed, now piled with bags. "You really brought a lot of clothes for someone in a school with uniforms."

"Uniforms are only required during classes, right? I like to have options the rest of the time. And it's not all clothes. There are shoes and makeup and hair…What?"

"Makeup?" Kris asked, for the first time really looking at Adam. His hair was dyed black and was in some sort of spiky style that looked cool on him but would end up making Kris look like he'd simply forgotten to brush his hair that morning. Adam also was, indeed, wearing makeup, Kris realized. Not a lot, or not a lot that Kris could tell anyway but there was definitely black eyeliner outlining his eyes. Not a look Kris remembered ever seeing at school before.

"Is that a problem?" Adam asked, eyes narrowing. Kris didn't seem like the overly judgmental type, but he wouldn't be the first person to have a problem with Adam's appearance. He and his parents had researched the school carefully before registering him and his brother, Neil. There had already been bad experiences with various schools being too conservative causing Adam to suffer too much to learn anything of value other than the world could be a truly bigoted place.

"Not for me," Kris assured him. "I'm not really sure what the school policy is, though."

"They don't have one," Adam said, grinning. "I checked through the code of conduct and all of the school paperwork we were sent when I enrolled. There is absolutely no mention of cosmetics at all."

Kris returned the smile. He wasn't sure how well Adam's look was going to go over, but he wasn't surprised there were no rules regarding makeup at a private, all boys' school. Classes on Monday should be interesting. "You don't mind taking that bed, right?"

Adam shrugged. "Window's fine with me, if you don't mind me taking up most of the bathroom counter with my stuff."

"Just leave me room for a toothbrush," Kris told him and returned to putting his stuff away. He liked to get that out of the way as quickly as possible. It was also why he chose to come in on Saturday morning instead of Sunday night like most of the other students. He could get his stuff sorted out and have time to relax before classes started. Adam quickly began unpacking his things, as well. Kris finished first and offered to help so Adam took his bathroom supplies into the attached bath and started unpacking those while Kris continued to move things to the closet.

"Hey, when we're done here, any chance I can get you to show me around before dinner?" Adam asked, poking his head out of the bathroom door.

"Sure." Kris agreed. "Do you have your schedule already? I have to go pick mine up."

"Nope, I need mine as well. Probably a good place to start, then."

~~**~~

Adam and Kris walked down the hall toward the last of the classrooms on his schedule. As it turned out, they had a lot of the same classes this semester, which definitely pleased Adam. This was the third school he'd been in since starting high school, and at least knowing someone the first day would make things a little more comfortable. They'd spent the last hour walking around the school with Kris pointing out his classes, and other important rooms such as the band room, the gym, cafeteria and auditorium, the last at Adam's request.

Adam liked Kris. He'd admit he'd been concerned when he found out he had to have a roommate because no private rooms were available. He hated assuming the worst of everyone, but it seemed he was right more often than not. Most boys saw his clothes, the makeup and the hair, found out he sang and liked theatre, and disliked him immediately. Assumed he was gay. Not that they were wrong about that part, but he much preferred being judged on his personality, not his appearance or sexual orientation. Kris seemed to be one of the special few who hadn't batted an eye at any of it. Well, not the part about his sexual orientation since he hadn't told him he was gay, yet. Adam wasn't ashamed of it, and didn't want to hide it, but he wanted to take the time to get to know Kris, and for Kris to get to know him as well. He wouldn't lie, though. If the subject of dating or girls came up, he'd be honest about it. He just wasn't going to bring it up himself, not yet.

Kris looked at his watch and sighed. "We have time to make it to dinner or to pick up textbooks. Which do you prefer?"

"Can we get the books tomorrow, or does it have to be tonight?" Adam asked.

"The bookstore is open tomorrow; that's when most of the students arrive, anyway," Kris assured him. "So dinner, then?"

Adam agreed, and they turned down a hallway that would lead them back to the cafeteria.

They quickly filled their plates and sat at one of the many empty tables. Only about fifteen or so other students had even come in today, so they had plenty of space and privacy to continue to talk. They'd been chatting since they started their tour of the school and that they had quite a bit in common. Both had younger brothers who were also starting here this year. They both liked music and sang and, although Adam didn't play an instrument, Kris played both piano and guitar. Kris had learned that Adam loved theatre and wanted to try out for the school play this year. As they ate and talked, Kris found that he really liked Adam. As much as they were different, they were also very alike, but they had this connection that just seemed to click the second they met.

"So," Adam said as they headed back to their room after dinner, "What are the rules about leaving campus?"

"Depends," Kris said. "Since school hasn't officially started yet, we can do what we want as long as we're back by midnight. Starting Monday, it depends on whether your parents signed the papers saying you can leave or not."

"I'm sure they did." Adam said. "So assuming they did, where can we go?"

"There's a small town about a half mile down the road," Kris said, pushing their door open, walking in and kicking off his shoes as he flopped back on his bed. "It's really the only place that you can make it to and back by curfew."

"Which is?" Adam prompted, following him in and copying Kris' actions at his own bed.

"Ten, Sunday through Thursday, midnight on Friday and Saturday," Kris answered, rolling onto his side to look at Adam. "Unless your grades drop below a C, then they revoke the privilege."

"I can manage that," Adam said, turning on his side and facing Kris. "So, after we get our books tomorrow, care to show me around this town?"

Kris propped himself up on his elbow and grinned. "Sure, not like there's homework or anything yet. But fair warning, town is boring. It's just less boring than campus."

"I'm sure nothing will be boring with you around, Kris," Adam said, grinning at him.

"Well as much as I want to live up to that statement," Kris responded. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to turn in early."

"Not a bad idea. Do you want the bathroom first?"

"I'm going to guess I'm faster than you, so yeah." Kris answered, rolling off the bed and grabbing sleep pants from his dresser. "Be right back."

Adam watched the door close behind him, and lay back with a sigh. This year may not be nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He was going to have to pull out all of his acting skills to deal with the fact that Kris was really cute and totally his type because Kris had a girlfriend. Kris had mentioned earlier that he had been dating this girl in his hometown in Arkansas for the last two years. That obviously made Kris completely off limits.

Kris shut the bathroom door and stared at himself in the mirror for several seconds. He was glad they had put Adam in his room, despite all the misgivings earlier about a new roommate. He liked Adam, a lot, despite all their differences. It was good. He could talk to Adam so easily, even more easily than he could talk to Cale and Charles and he'd known them forever. Everything was just so comfortable.   
~~**~~  
"Okay, so you were right," Adam admitted, digging the heel of his boot into the dirt under it as he swung lightly on the swing next to Kris. "Town is boring."

"I did warn you," Kris said, grinning at him. "But by next weekend you'll be looking forward to coming down here and at least being away from school for a while."

They'd walked through town, because Kris hadn't lied about it being a small town, and he had pointed out the few places that were interesting. It had only taken a few hours and they'd reached the park at the far side. They'd decided to stay and relax for a while before heading back to school. The park was deserted anyway so they wouldn't be in the way of any kids wanting to play.

Kris was, for the first time ever, happy with his roommate. Not that he'd ever really had a problem with the others, but he'd never really considered any of them friends either. It had only been a day and he was already seeing Adam as a friend. Adam was so different from anyone he'd known before. The dyed hair, the makeup, even his clothes were a little more…flashy, than Kris was used to. Not bad flashy just he seemed to like rhinestones and glitter and leather. Although Adam assured him those were only for when he was planning on 'having fun', not every day. And today he'd worn jeans and a t-shirt, like Kris except for the hour or so spent in the bathroom on hair and makeup because he insisted he was not going to be seen outside their room without covering all the freckles he could.

Kris thought the freckles were cute. _Where did that thought come from? When did he start thinking about another guy's looks as being 'cute'? For that matter, when did he start thinking about another guy's looks at all? And why wasn't he more freaked out about the thought?_

"Kris?" Adam's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Kris!"

Adam frowned and waved his hand in front of Kris' face. This wasn't the first time today he'd completely checked out on him like this. Adam would so like to know what was in Kris' head when he did that. It was cute though, if a little alarming. He liked Kris, a lot. Kris was cute and funny and they really connected. He knew last night that he and Kris could be really good friends. But today, he found himself quickly developing a crush on his roommate. Of course, that was a bad thing because Kris was straight and had a girlfriend. Although, he'd also implied they weren't very serious, just that everyone sort of expected it because they'd known each other forever. But still, Adam didn't like crushing on straight boys. It was pointless. He also knew he was horrible at hiding it when he liked someone, which meant he would probably need to come clean with Kris sooner than he planned and just hope for the best.

"Sorry," Kris said, "day dreaming."

"Just wondering if you wanted to head back to school or just grab dinner here," Adam asked, stepping away from Kris. "There is a place to eat here, right?"

"We can eat here," Kris agreed. "There's a diner down the street."

~~**~~

Adam walked out of the bathroom and saw Kris on the bed, guitar on his lap, strumming and singing quietly to himself. He looked up and stopped when he saw Adam in the doorway. "Don't stop because of me," Adam said. "You sounded good."

"Thanks, but it's late anyway," Kris said, and pulled the case up to the bed to put the guitar away. He hadn't really been paying much attention to what he was doing; sometimes he'd play and sing just so he could think. Today though, his thoughts kept going places he wasn't totally comfortable or happy with. Thoughts like how cute he thought Adam's freckles were, or how impressed he was that Adam seemed so unaffected by the strange looks the people in town had given him as they walked by today. "But now you've heard me sing, so you have to sing for me one day."

"Any time," Adam agreed. He sat on the edge of his own bed and watched Kris putting the guitar away. When it was packed away, Kris excused himself so he could shower and Adam grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and dialed quickly. "Dani?"

"Adam?" the voice at the other end asked. "I didn't think you'd be calling so soon. Is the new roommate horrible?"

Adam sighed. "Not at all, that's sort of the problem."

"His not being a jerk is a problem?"

"He's cute, Dani," Adam said, lying back on his bed. "Really cute. And funny and totally hasn't freaked out over the makeup or my clothes or anything about me."

"And that's a problem because..?"

"Because I _like_ him."

"Oh," Dani said, realization dawning slowly. "Does he know?"

"That I'm gay?" Adam asked. "No."

"You need to tell him," she said matter-of-factly.

"But what if he hates me for it?" Adam asked. "I realize he's probably straight and the most I can have is friendship but I don't want to lose that."

"What good is a friend you can't be honest with?"

"I know," he agreed, "But isn't this kind of soon?"

"I'm not saying to tell him you think he's cute, but if he's as wonderful as you say he is then it won't matter and you know it."

The bathroom door swung open and Adam said, "Danielle, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh," Kris said, hesitating in the doorway when he heard Adam's quick good bye. "I can leave you alone if you want. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay, we were done," Adam said, putting his phone back on the table. "I just needed a reality check."

"Girlfriends can be good for that," Kris agreed.

Adam pulled himself to a sitting position and sighed. Well, Kris had unwittingly supplied the opening to the conversation he had been trying avoid tonight. "Yeah, Dani's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, okay," Kris said. He frowned at the look on Adam's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…there's something I need to tell you," Adam said. "I just, I probably should've told you sooner but I didn't want…I wanted you to get to know me first. Not judge me because of it."

Kris frowned again. What could Adam possibly have to tell him that he would even think could change his view of him? Adam seemed like a wonderful guy and he really couldn't imagine anything that could make him think otherwise. And Kris was choosing to ignore the sense of relief he felt at learning that the girl on the phone was not Adam's girlfriend. "Okay, but I really don't think…"

"I'm gay."

Kris stopped talking and stared at Adam for several seconds. He hadn't been expecting that, but it certainly didn't change his opinion of Adam at all. Well, it did seem to give him an odd sense of relief but again he was going to choose not to think about that tonight. "Oh," he finally said, not sure what else to say.

"Damn it!" Adam got up and started pacing the room. "I knew Dani was wrong. I shouldn't have said anything yet. Are you going to ask for a new roommate?"

"What?" Kris said, the last question snapping him out of his thoughts. "Why?"

Adam turned to face him and saw the baffled look on his face. "You aren't creeped out by this?"

"Should I be?" Kris asked. "I mean, you're gay, it doesn't really affect me, right? We're friends."

"Right," Adam agreed hesitantly. He really hated lying to someone he already considered a friend. But at the same time, Kris being okay with his being gay and Kris being okay with Adam crushing on him were two very different things. He'd have to wait. Maybe the crush would go away. Right now it was easy; Kris was the only one he knew here and he looked a little like Brad. And he missed Brad, a lot. This would just blow over once they both got busy with classes and friends and stuff. "Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of classes flew by for both Kris and Adam. Kris was reconnecting with his friends and settling into band practice and getting ready for baseball tryouts. Games were months away but they always held tryouts in the fall so they could practice through fall and winter to be ready for spring games. Adam was settling into his new school and learning the ins and outs of getting along with both students and faculty. He also quickly made friends with a few of the other theatre kids and was spending time with them, getting ready for upcoming auditions for the winter play. They also found themselves getting closer as each day passed. They had a lot of the same tastes in television and music and genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

"So, what's the story with him, anyway?" Charles asked at dinner Friday evening.

"What?" Kris asked, turning his attention back to his friends. He couldn't seem to stop his attention from wandering to Adam. He was glad Adam was making his own friends but he couldn't help but worry about how he was adjusting. The other theatre students seemed to genuinely like Adam, but he also knew more than a few students had made comments about Adam since school had started and he didn't really know which ones. His concern about Adam was totally normal. He just didn't want his friend to be hurt because spoiled rich kids could be cruel. He knew that better than most, since he was one of the few less privileged students attending.

"Your roommate?" Cale clarified. "You've been spending a lot of time with him. What's his story?"

"I told you, he transferred here because he wasn't happy at his school in California," Kris said, before finishing off the last of his burger.

"Yeah, we all know that," Charles said, nodding. "But what's the story with him? He's not exactly normal."

Kris immediately felt himself tense. This wasn't the first time he'd heard a comment like that. That Adam wasn't normal, that he was a freak. And those were the nicer of the words he'd heard tossed around. He had hoped his two closest friends were above that, though. They'd never judge someone on appearance alone without getting to know them. Maybe he'd been wrong. "He's completely normal."

"Kris, really," Charles continued, completely ignoring the obvious displeasure on Kris' face. "He wears more makeup than my sister. And what's with the hair?"

"He has a point," Cale agreed. "He's different."

"Different isn't always bad. He likes to wear makeup, so what?" Kris argued, stopping short of saying he liked the makeup. It looked good on Adam, not that he didn't look equally good without it. "Same with his hair. There's nothing wrong with spending more time on your hair than just running a brush through it."

"We aren't saying there's anything wrong with it." Cale argued, "It's just, guys don't do that stuff."

"Apparently, some do," Kris snapped. "I can't believe you can't just accept him for who he is. He's been nice enough to not judge any of us because we aren't from a big city, but you'll judge him because of some eyeliner?"

"We didn't say…" Charles stopped midway through his argument when Kris got up from the table and walked away, dumping his tray into the trash as he walked.

Kris was angry. He knew Adam had transferred here from his old school because of problems with the other students when they'd found out he was gay. Kris had hoped that wouldn't happen here. He'd hoped at the very least his friends were above that and would have Adam's back, but if they were judging him because of a little eyeliner he was no longer sure if they would or not. He just needed to be alone, away from them right now. He needed time to cool off before he talked to Adam.

~~**~~

Adam watched Kris leave the cafeteria and he could practically feel the tension radiating off him from across the room. He hoped, but didn't really believe, that whatever the problem was it had nothing to do with him. He'd met Kris' friends and ate with them every day until he'd joined the other students from the theatre group for dinner in the last week or so. It wasn't that Kris' friends didn't like him but he could also tell they weren't necessarily as accepting as Kris.

"Everything okay, Adam?" Matt asked, pulling his attention back to the table.

"Yeah," Adam said, smiling. "It's great. I'm just distracted. A lot of homework to get done tonight."

"So, you're not going into town tonight?" Josh asked. "I thought you'd totally be up for partying."

"Sorry," Adam said. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, though. I really need to work on some homework and want to turn in early."

"Holding you to that, Lambert," Josh yelled as Adam walked away from the table with a wave.

"I'll be there, I promise!"

A few minutes later he was hesitating outside the room he shared with Kris. Should he knock or just go in? It was his room too, but if Kris left because he wanted to be alone maybe he shouldn't just walk in. Finally he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hey," Adam said, walking into the room to find Kris sitting on his bed in his sleep pants, and strumming his guitar. "You left dinner kind of fast."

"And you followed," Kris pointed out, setting his guitar aside.

Adam walked over to his dresser and pulled out his own sleep pants before answering. "Well, I could feel the tension all the way across the room. I was worried."

"It's nothing," Kris shrugged. "Just been a long week."

"Right," Adam sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to force Kris to tell him what the problem was or not. Maybe it had nothing to do with him and he was butting in where he didn't belong. "I'm gonna shower."

Kris flopped back on the bed when the bathroom door closed. He just knew Adam wasn't going to let this go and he didn't want to tell him that he'd left dinner because his friends might have a problem with him. Because admitting that was going to mean admitting, at least to himself, that he might see Adam a bit differently than his other friends. Not that he wouldn't defend anyone he considered a friend or, for that matter, anyone who was being judged unfairly, but they hadn't been that hard on Adam. Not really. They'd just implied he was different, which he was. He wouldn't get this upset if someone suggested Cale's newly shaved head was odd, so why be so upset over Adam?

Part of Kris already knew the answer to his questions. He didn't want to be Adam's friend—not just his friend anyway. The other part of Kris wasn't ready to deal with what that all meant just yet. While he may have known in the back of his mind for a long time, long before he met Adam, he'd never had to deal with it before. But since meeting Adam it was getting harder to ignore.

"So," Adam said as he walked back out of the bathroom, still running a towel over his hair. "Are we going to talk about what happened at dinner or just pretend it didn't happen?"

Kris grinned at him. "Pretending it didn't happen works for me."

Adam dropped the towel on the floor and sighed. That wasn't the answer he wanted but he wasn't going to force it tonight. "Fine, we won't talk about it. But it's only seven and we're both apparently in for the night. We aren't actually going to sleep now, right?"

Kris released the breath he'd been holding while hoping Adam wouldn't press him about why he'd left dinner. "I hope not. We could do homework?"

"I don't think so," Adam said, shaking his head. "It's Friday night, homework is for Sunday."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Umm…I still need to perfect my song for auditions next week," Adam offered. "I could use your opinion."

"Sure."

"Okay, I want you to be totally honest, all right?" Adam said just before launching into the song he'd chosen to use for his audition.

Kris stared at him in silence and shock as he sang. He'd seen enough school plays here to know Adam would have the part he wanted. There was no one in the school that sounded like that. Hell, he wasn't sure there was anyone, anywhere that sounded like that. He wasn't sure how long he'd just sat and stared until he realized Adam was staring back at him nervously and was saying something.

"I know it needs work," Adam was saying, "but it's not horrible, right? Just practice a little more?"

Kris blinked in surprise. "Wait, you think that was bad?"

"Well," Adam sat next to him on the bed. "You didn't say anything so I thought…"

"It was perfect," Kris quickly assured him. "You sound amazing. Now I'm sorry you ever heard me sing."

"You have a wonderful voice," Adam argued. "You're really good too."

"Not compared to you," Kris sighed. He knew he didn't sound bad but next to Adam he was pretty sure everyone sounded a little less than perfect. "Okay, so that took all of ten minutes."

"You're auditioning for a band thing, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, not the band class obviously, but for the band that does the play and sometimes some shows doing current music and stuff. Not just the usual 'band' stuff."

"Are you auditioning for guitar or piano?"

"Both, sort of," Kris admitted. "I'd rather do guitar, but Mr. Moore agreed to let me audition for both so that if I don't get guitar, piano is still an option."

"Okay, then let me hear it."

Kris picked up his guitar and began to play again. The same song he had been playing when Adam first came in the room. Adam watched and listened and mentally berated himself for his growing crush on his very straight roommate. This wasn't going to lead anywhere good and he knew it. He needed to be careful, to make sure it stayed a friendship because what he didn't want was to ruin what they did have because of a stupid crush.

"So?" Kris said when he'd finished playing.

"It's great," Adam said. "You should definitely get the guitar spot."

Before Kris could respond Adam's phone rang.

"Hi, Matt," Adam said answering the phone.

"Hey," Matt said. "I just wanted to let you know that we really are going into town tomorrow night, to that little club. And we were serious; we do want you to come with us. We're going right after lunch if you want to spend the day…"

"Thanks for the offer," Adam said. "I'll definitely meet you at the club but I think I want to hang out here tomorrow and make sure my song is perfect."

Kris snorted at the claim that the song was anything less than perfect, which earned a frown from Adam.

"Okay then meet us at the club. Kris'll know which one."

"I'll get directions from him then."

"Bring him along," Matt offered. "If he doesn't have plans with his friends or whatever. He's more than welcome to join us too."

"Okay," Adam said hesitantly. "I'll ask him."

Adam disconnected the call and turned his attention back to Kris. Now he needed to figure out how to ask him if he wanted to go to a club on Saturday night without risking a straight boy freak out over it looking like a date.

"You're going out with Matt tomorrow?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him and some of the others at club in town," Adam explained.

"Rumors," Kris offered. "It's kind of small but the music is supposed to be good and a lot of the theatre and art students go there. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Do you want—"Adam hesitated. This was the problem with his roommate knowing he was gay. Would he take the invitation the wrong way? "Matt said I should—"

Kris raised an eyebrow expectantly when Adam stopped midsentence again.

Adam took a deep breath and started again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you want to come too? Matt said to bring you if you weren't busy. It's not like a date or anything."

"Sure," Kris agreed immediately. "Pretty much all of my friends plan on staying close to school to practice for sports tryouts anyway. It'll be fun."   
~~**~~  
Kris leaned against the bathroom door and watched as Adam carefully lined his eyes. He found the entire process completely fascinating. Adam was so meticulous and focused, it was amazing to Kris that anyone could concentrate that completely on something like this. If it took him more than ten minutes to get himself ready he would get impatient and irritated and Adam had been in the bathroom working on his hair and makeup for nearly an hour.

Kris had spent the day with Cale and Charles and he felt better about everything tonight. They'd apologized for upsetting him and he'd admitted to and apologized for overreacting. Then they'd spent the day practicing for baseball tryouts later in the week. Kris needed to work on his song for his band audition as well but he needed the work for baseball more. Music was easy for him, sports weren't. After lunch they'd gathered a large enough group to actually play a quick game. Then Kris had come back to his room, wanting to get into the bathroom to shower before Adam needed to start getting ready. He'd known without asking that this would be a longer process for Adam than it was for him. And, of course, he'd been right.

"Really, Kris?" Adam was looking at him now, one eyebrow arched in question.

"What?" Kris asked, not sure if he'd missed something while he was lost in his thoughts.

"You're wearing that?" Adam frowned, looking him up and down slowly.

Kris looked down at his jeans and t-shirt and shrugged. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Adam sighed. "Nothing, if you're sitting here doing homework or watching TV or something. But we're going to a club."

"It's not that great of a club," Kris offered. "Really, what I'm wearing is fine."

"It's really not." Adam strode across the room and began rummaging through Kris' closet, mumbling under his breath as he pushed things aside. "There's nothing else here."

"There's plenty in there," Kris argued. It wasn't like he'd only come with uniforms and one pair of jeans and one t-shirt.

"Yeah, the closet is full but everything is just a variation on that," Adam said, waving his arm at Kris before going back to pushing clothes around again. "I don't suppose you at least have better fitting jeans?"

"My jeans fit!"

"No, they really don't," Adam said. He shut the closet door with a sigh. "But the fact you think they do means you probably don't have anything that does."

Before Kris could say anything else, Adam was on the other side of the room looking for something in his own closet, and still mumbling. Finally he pulled out a leather jacket and held it up. "Perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Kris asked, frowning at him. Adam was already wearing a jacket and he couldn't imagine why he'd need two.

"For you," Adam said, grinning. "It's small on me so it should fit you. The jacket and a little jewelry and we can probably work with what you're wearing. No chance you'll agree to eyeliner, is there?"

"I'll try the jacket and even go along with the jewelry, but I won't agree to eyeliner, no." Kris took the offered jacket and shrugged into it. It was a little on the big side but mostly fit.

Adam was already searching through a drawer he had filled with jewelry and pulling out a few rings and necklaces. "Try these."

They spent the next fifteen minutes with Adam handing Kris necklaces and rings and then rejecting them before he finally found an arrangement he was happy with.

"So, are we going now? I'd hate to think we stood up your friends because you couldn't decide on the right jewelry for me."

"Let's go, and first chance we get I'm taking you shopping."

~~**~~  
Adam and Matt sat in the booth, watching the others on the dance floor. Most of the theatre group had shown up, and a few other students. He'd quickly learned that the reason this particular club was popular wasn't just that it was open to all ages, but they were notoriously lax in checking ID. Adam was actually surprised there weren't more students here. There were a lot, but it was a very specific subset.

"Is this place like a secret from the jocks and general student population?" he asked.

"No," Matt answered shrugging and taking a sip of his drink. "But there's a sports bar not far from here that also doesn't card. Not everyone likes the music and dancing, especially since there aren't a lot of girls."

Adam shrugged. It made sense; straight boys probably didn't want to go out dancing with just a group of guys. "It's not like there aren't any girls." Adam gestured to the dance floor where some of the others were dancing with some girls that had met them here.

Matt rolled his eyes, "But they're public school girls, Adam."

"Sorry, forgot. Don't mix with the town folk."

Before Matt could respond, Kris returned to the table with another beer and a vodka tonic for Adam. He set both drinks on the table and then slid into the booth next to Adam. He had only been here once before because most of his friends preferred watching whatever game was on at the other bar, but he found he really enjoyed the music and dancing. The atmosphere was so much lighter here. He'd even been dancing with a few of the girls who always helped with the school plays by taking the female roles.

"Having fun?" Adam asked as Kris slid as close to him as possible without actually being on his lap.

"Yeah," Kris said, grinning and sliding the vodka tonic in front of Adam. "I got you another drink."

"Why, Kristopher," Adam said, smiling and taking a sip of the offered drink, "are you trying to get me drunk? Not that I object, but I have to tell you that I'm not that kind of guy."

"What? I—No I'd never…" Kris said, blushing and stumbling over his words. "I—I'm not—I"

Matt looked at Adam and raised an eyebrow in question, and Adam returned the smirk.

"Kris!" Allison said, coming over to the table and grabbing his arm. "I love this song, dance with me."

Adam and Matt watched a still blushing Kris being pulled to the dance floor.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting to your joke," Matt said when Kris and Allison had disappeared into the crowd. "It was a bad joke, by the way."

"Not the reaction I expected either."

"Makes you wonder though," Matt said, finishing his own drink. "We really shouldn't be the only ones not dancing."

"Let's go," Adam agreed, downing the rest of his drink and following Matt to the dance floor.

~~**~~

Okay, so Kris getting drunk was a bad idea. Adam realized that now. At least a bad idea for him; Kris seemed to be enjoying himself. It wasn't like Kris was a mean drunk, no, it was the opposite. Kris was an _affectionate_ drunk. One that was truly testing Adam's self-control. The hugging and dancing was bad enough, really. But then when everyone had come back to the table and space was a bit cramped Kris had declared himself tiny and climbed onto Adam's lap to make room for Megan who couldn't quite fit into the large booth with them.

"Kris?" Adam said into his ear. "Kris, you aren't going to sleep, are you?"

"Mmmm," Kris mumbled, head on Adam's shoulder and arms around his neck.

"Seriously, Kris," Adam said, trying to move the arms from around his neck. "We have to walk back and I'm not carrying you."

"You're comfy though," Kris muttered as he lifted his head and looked at Adam. "And I'm getting kinda tired."

Kris wiggled in Adam's lap again, trying to find a comfortable position and Adam bit back a groan. No one should have to put up with this. He knew Kris was drunk and really wasn't doing it on purpose, but it wasn't making much difference right now. He needed to get Kris out of here. "Okay, let's get you back to school and in bed, shall we?" Adam said shoving Kris off his lap and into the narrow space between booths.

"'Kay, but I gotta pee first."

When Kris was out of sight Adam let out a groan of frustration. "Sorry guys, I think we're heading back early."

"I can see why," Megan said grinning. "So does he know?"

"Know what?" Adam asked. He'd been pretty open about his sexuality with the theatre group. Hiding it was usually more trouble than it was worth, but he'd not met Megan before tonight and at this point it wasn't general knowledge around school.

"That you're crushing on him?"

"What?" Adam squeaked. "I'm not. Why would you….?"

"Oh please, you so are," Matt agreed. Then to Megan, "How did you know?"

"That he's crushing on Kris or that he's gay?"

"Either. Both," Adam answered for him.

"A straight boy would've pushed his ass to the floor an hour ago. Assuming he hadn't freaked out when Kris started grinding against him on the dance floor," Megan said, grinning. "And the crushing, please, so obvious. But if it helps, he's so crushing on you too."

"He's not," Adam insisted. "Really, he's straight."

"Right," Megan said, shrugging. "If you say so."

"Gotta agree, Adam," Allison offered.

"Agree with what?" Kris said coming up behind Adam and leaning over his shoulder to hear the conversation better.

"Oh God!" Adam dropped his head down for a second before turning to Kris. "Nothing. Just something about the play. Let's go." Before Kris could say anything he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris opened his eyes slowly. The sun filtering in through the window was making his head hurt. He groaned, and closed them again, not wanting to deal with the bright light and pounding headache just yet. _Why did I drink so much?_ He never did that. He hadn't planned on getting drunk, then Adam had made that comment about trying to get him drunk and he'd freaked. Adam had been joking and he knew that. Adam thought he was straight and totally respected that, but they joked sometimes and last night had been so weird and the comment had just thrown him off.

Okay, if he was being honest with himself, which he'd been doing his best to avoid lately, he knew exactly why it had embarrassed him. Adam was making him rethink a lot about himself and his sexuality. He felt more of an attraction to Adam than he ever had to Katy. He loved Katy but he wasn't in love with her. He didn't think she was in love with him either. They'd just known each other for so long and were so comfortable together that dating had seemed right at first. But with Adam it was all so easy. He liked doing things with him, seeing him smile or hearing him laugh. Not that he didn't want to spend time with Katy, but it was always more like hanging out with a friend. He didn't look forward to it the way he should.

His memory of last night came flooding back to him all at once, causing to him groan again. Dancing with Allison and Megan. Drinking. The weird flash of jealousy when he saw Adam dancing with Matt. Dancing with Adam. More drinking. Lots of drinking. Oh God, sitting on Adam's lap to make room for Megan at the table. What was he thinking? And the snuggling and could he really just _die_ now? Maybe if he just stayed here and pretended to be asleep Adam would just forget it all by tomorrow. He groaned; that so wasn't going to happen. He needed to get up and face Adam.

He lay still for a few more minutes, wanting to delay the inevitable. Listening to the sound of…nothing. There wasn't a sound in the room, other than his own breathing. Why didn't he hear Adam? He rolled to his side and opened his eyes again, squinting against the light. Adam's bed was empty. Bed made already too. He looked at the clock that sat between the beds: only seven thirty. That was weird. Adam really wasn't a morning person. This was all his fault.

He'd freaked Adam out last night with his weird behavior. He needed to fix this, but he had no idea how. Maybe he could tell Adam it was nothing, that he was just—he didn't even know—when drunk. No, that would never work. Adam wasn't stupid, he'd know Kris was lying. He had to think of something.

He climbed out of bed slowly. First he needed a shower, and aspirin. Breakfast would probably be good but he couldn't even think about eating right now. It was just a really bad idea.

~~**~~

Adam was a coward and he knew it. He'd been dressed and out the door the second the sun was up so that he wouldn't have to face Kris. He'd known Megan and Allison for like a minute and they'd realized he had a crush on Kris. Did Kris know too? Is that what last night was about? No, he didn't believe that. Kris wouldn't have teased him like that even drunk. He wasn't like that. But did Kris know? Was the weird snuggling and dancing his way of telling Adam that? No, Kris was straight, he even had a girlfriend. Too many questions that he didn't have answers for.

He glanced at his watch; it was only eight. He needed help, but he was pretty sure it was a bad idea to call this early. Maybe he should just be a man and tell Kris the truth, that he had a crush on him and that stuff like last night was just…It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it, but having the straight boy you have a crush on in your lap was also a little piece of hell. He knew Kris would make sure he kept his distance if he realized the effect it had on Adam, but on the other hand what if it wasn't just keeping normal physical boundaries? What if it made Kris uncomfortable and he lost his friend and roommate? He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He'd just call now. He needed help and couldn't hide here at the park forever.

"This better be good."

"Hey Brad," Adam said ignoring the irritation in the voice on the other end. "Did I wake you?"

"You know damn well you did," he said sleepily. "Why?"

"I can call back later if you want," Adam said, doing his best to sound pathetic.

"Adam," Brad said impatiently, the warning evident in his voice.

"I need your advice," Adam said, and quickly continued before Brad could respond. "I like my new roommate."

"Well, that's good, right? You have to spend months living with him. It'd be torture if you didn't get along."

"Brad, I really _like_ him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Adam sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him," Brad said matter of factly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Brad asked.

"He's straight," Adam said. "And I don't want to freak him out."

"Does he know you're gay? Is he okay with that?"

"Yeah, he knows," Adam answered. Adam then launched into what his first weeks at school had been like. Including their trip to the club the night before.

Before Adam was even completely finished talking Brad lost his battle with not laughing at him. Adam wished that Brad could see his scowl through the phone but since he couldn't he settled for growling at him. "It's not funny, Brad."

"Yeah it is," Brad said, trying again to suppress his laughter. "He's so not straight, Adam."

"He has a _girlfriend_."

"Just means he hasn't figured it out yet," Brad suggested. "Last night was not normal for a straight boy and you know it."

"Okay, but if he hasn't figured it out yet and I tell him, won't that make everything worse?" Adam asked. "I really like him. If we can only be friends, I'm fine with that."

Brad took a deep breath that Adam knew meant he was trying to find the right way to tell him he was being an idiot. "I'm suggesting telling him you have a crush on him, not that you'll molest him in his sleep, Adam. If he's really as laid back as you say he'll be fine with it, and you probably won't have to deal with the lack of boundaries that kept you up all night again. On the other hand, if he's not okay with it then it's probably best to know now because if you're friends he'll eventually see that your being gay is more than just words."

"I know but…"

"Look," Brad said, losing patience. "If you don't tell him now and he keeps ignoring the normal personal boundaries like he did last night, he's going to find out eventually, right? And in a way that will definitely freak him out. Just tell him. And I stand by my theory that he's not as straight as you, or he, think."

"All right, I'll tell him today."

"Good," Brad said, his voice softening. "Call me later if you need me."

They quickly said their goodbyes and disconnected the call. Brad was right and Adam knew it. Brad was always right. Now he just needed to go back and talk to Kris. Well, not right away. Later, when Kris was less hung over and Adam had more time to work up the courage.

~~**~~  
Kris threw himself across the bed as he came out of the bathroom to grab his phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris," Katy said. "Bad time?"

"No," Kris said. He needed to talk to her anyway. Now was as good a time as any. "Just got out of the shower when the phone rang."

"Oh, okay," she said. "You didn't call me last night."

Kris' eyes widened. He'd totally forgotten her last night. They'd always talked on the phone on Saturday nights but he'd been so caught up in going out with Adam he'd completely forgotten to call her first. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "My roommate, Adam, invited me to go to a club with him and the theatre group and I guess I lost track of time."

"That's great that you're getting along so well," she said. Kris could hear the concern melting away. "I know you were worried about who you'd get this year."

"He's great," Kris assured her then pulled himself up so that he was leaning on the headboard. "How's school been?"

They spent the next hour talking about classes and teachers and seeing old friends again. Things were like they always were with Katy. Easy. No pressure, no stress. Which made Kris feel horrible for not being honest with her about what he'd been thinking. About what he really felt about his new roommate.

"Katy, I need to tell you something," Kris finally blurted out. "I don't know that it even matters but I hate lying to you."

Kris waited for her to respond. When there was nothing but silence on the other end he continued anyway, knowing she was still there listening. "I know we're together and everyone expects us to be the perfect couple and everything but it's just that you're my best friend, you really are, but I don't think I love you. Not like that."

Again there was silence for several seconds before Katy spoke quietly. "Did you—Is there someone else?"

 _Good question, really. Was there? Do I have any reason to think Adam is interested in me? Do I want him to be? Maybe this was just some weird crush that would go away._ "No," he said then hesitated before continuing. "Yes, maybe. I don't know. I've never done this before, Katy. You and I just sort of gravitated to each other and it was natural and expected and I never thought about it but with Adam I don't know what's going on. What I'm feeling, if he feels anything, if it's really attraction or just some weird crush on the new kid because he's different than anyone I've ever met."

"Adam?" Katy said softly. "Your roommate?"

Kris furrowed his brow at the lack of shock in her voice, because the entire thing shocked the hell out of him. Including having told her that this was about Adam at all. Her voice was quiet but she didn't sound surprised. "Yeah, my roommate. You don't sound surprised just…I don't know, resigned, I guess."

"I'm—" Katy hesitated this time, obviously searching for the right words. "We aren't right for each other. We've just been doing what we were supposed to do. It was only a matter of time before one of us found someone else. I'm not surprised you did, just a little surprised that it's your roommate."

"You're not upset?"

"No, it was going to happen eventually," she assured him. "But you do realize that you're not here and this story is so going to play out with me dumping you when I tell it, right?"

Kris grinned. "Of course."

"So tell me about Adam," she said. "Is he a senior too? Is he cute? Does he play baseball with you? Is he in band? What's he like?"

Kris laughed and said, "Wow, not asking a lot, are you? Yes. Yes. No. No. He's great; he's so positive and energetic, and nice. He's in theatre, and he has this incredible singing voice."

Kris continued talking, filling her in on everything he knew about Adam when she suddenly gasped and interrupted him. "Kris, you like him but—I mean—what if he's not okay with that? I mean you're like super cool with everyone but some guys won't take this sort of thing well."

"He's gay," Kris assured her. "He told me that like right away. He'll be fine with it. I just don't know if he'll actually care that I have this stupid crush on him. I mean he's so—there must be so many guys that he can choose from back home."

"Don't be silly, Kris," Katy assured him. "Just be honest. If he's not interested he's not, but you won't know unless you say something."  
"I'll think about it," Kris agreed. "I promise.

~~**~~  
 _did U talk to him yet?_

Adam frowned at his phone and ran his hand through his hair. This was the third time Brad had texted him since they'd talked this morning. No, he hadn't talked to Kris yet. He'd been avoiding just that, actually. However, now he was standing outside the room he shared with Kris and working up the nerve to actually go in. He'd text Brad back after he talked to Kris. If he said no again, Brad would call, mostly to mock him for being a baby which he really didn't need right now. He pushed open the door and Kris looked up from the books spread out over his own bed.

"Hi," Adam said, pushing the door closed. "Busy?"

Kris flipped his book shut, glad that Adam had finally shown up. Although now that he was here, Kris found himself quickly losing his nerve. "No, not busy." Then gesturing at his books he added, "Well, homework but it can wait. I think—I—"

"We need to talk," Kris and Adam said in unison.

"What did you…?" Adam asked. _What if Kris had figured it out already and wanted to get as far away from me as possible?_

"No," Kris said, shaking his head. He knew it was cowardly to jump at the chance to avoid coming clean but he really wasn't ready to do this yet. "You first."

Adam considered insisting Kris go first but could hear Brad's voice in his head telling him to man up and just tell him. "Okay, but you need to just sit there and let me talk, okay? Don't say anything until I'm done. If you say anything, I'm going to lose my nerve. Then when I've said everything I need to say you can talk, yell, get angry, find a new roommate, whatever."

Kris nodded slowly. _What could Adam possibly have to say that he needed to work up courage for? Nothing ever seemed to bother Adam. He was so honest with everyone and never seemed to care if people judged him for what he said or did._

Adam took a deep breath and turned away from Kris. This would be easier if he wasn't looking at him. "I'm gay, Kris."

"I—" Kris started then stopped when he remembered his promise not to talk.

"Right, you know. But I'm gay and you're cute. _Really_ cute. Which I didn't think would be an issue. I mean, yeah, you are totally my type but it's not like I didn't know you were straight and I totally respect that and a crush is a crush, right? No big deal. It'll go away eventually and you're like the coolest guy here and your friendship is so much more important than a crush."

Adam turned to look at Kris now. Kris, who was just staring at him, eyes wide. Not saying a word, as promised. Adam could see the emotions rolling across Kris' face but couldn't quite figure out what any of them were so he continued talking. "Then last night, at the club, you were so, God, I don't even know, you were so _friendly_. With the drinks and the sitting so close, and the dancing. Kris, I've had boyfriends I didn't dance that close to. And then the sitting on my lap…Not that I'm complaining. I'm not. Cute boys in my lap are usually a really good thing but you have a _girlfriend_ ."

Kris continued to stare at Adam, the words processing slowly through his mind. He admitted he got a little sidetracked at the words 'you're cute'. Adam thought he was cute. Then 'crush' and his mind may have completely shut down for a few seconds. Now his brain was catching up to the rest of what Adam had said.

"Say something!"

"Oh," Kris was pulled out of his thoughts. "I didn't—I can talk now?"

Adam nodded slowly. _Damn it, Kris was freaked out. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew this was a bad idea. Why do I even listen to Brad? Or Danielle because I called her too and she said the same thing Brad did._

"I—" Kris hesitated.What did he say now? "I don't have a girlfriend anymore." Okay, so not the most logical response to everything Adam had just said but that's still what came out, and it wasn't a lie so he'd go with it. He was just going to ignore that he was totally wimping out after Adam had taken such a huge risk in telling him how he felt, with the worry that Kris would freak out and push him away because of it.

Adam blinked in surprise. Not what he was expecting but at least Kris wasn't freaking out. "You had one a few days ago. You were texting—Katy, right?"

"Umm yeah, Katy," Kris agreed. "We broke up."

"Oh my God, Kris, when?" Adam asked. All earlier concerns were immediately gone as he moved to Kris bed and pulled him into a hug. He knew how devastated he'd been when he and Brad had split and he hadn't known Brad nearly as long as Kris had been with Katy.

"Yesterday," Kris lied. He knew it was wrong, but lying about when he'd talked to Katy was going to give him an out on talking to Adam about the rest of it for a day or two so he'd go with it. "While you were out at theatre practice, she called."

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Adam asked, pulling Kris tighter against him. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything was wrong yesterday. Of course, it would totally explain the weird behavior and how much he was drinking. "You should've told me."

"I didn't want to ruin your night," Kris said, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "'Sides, I had fun."

"Kris, ruin my night next time," Adam said, pushing him away so he could look at him. "Don't suffer alone. And now you've been stuck in this room alone all day when you probably needed someone to talk to."

"A little wallowing alone is a good thing, right?" Kris suggested, trying to smile. He hated lying. He really did. But he wasn't totally lying, right? He and Katy did break up, he just wasn't being totally honest about when. But last night did sort of mark the point where he had to face that he wasn't in love with her.

"All right, I guess a little alone time is good," Adam conceded. "But as soon as we finish our homework we're totally getting snacks and having a sad movie fest while we stuff ourselves on junk food, okay?"

~~**~~

Kris sighed as the credits rolled on the last chick-flick Adam had insisted was necessary to watch to get over a break up. He'd tried telling Adam he wasn't that upset by it, that it was kind of expected, but he wouldn't listen. So they'd watched three movies and stuffed themselves on microwave popcorn and twizzlers and Kris enjoyed having Adam spend the evening cuddling him close.

"Do you want another movie?" Adam asked. Kris' head was resting on his chest and Adam was stroking his back softly. He shouldn't offer another movie. It was late and he was enjoying having Kris this close a little more than he should if he was simply comforting a friend.

"It's one in the morning, we have class tomorrow," Kris pointed out. "I'm going with no."

Adam nodded his agreement but made no move to extract himself from his position with Kris snuggled up against his side on the bed, his arm draped over Adam's stomach, head still resting on his chest. Tonight had been nice, Adam had to admit. Spending the evening with Kris, watching movies and helping him properly wallow in his break up, was a good thing. Looking down at Kris he also realized they had totally not worked out those personal boundaries issues. But he couldn't force that issue right now, not with Kris needing him to be a good friend at the moment, and he would be, even if it meant having his completely out of bounds crush cuddling up to him for a while.

"Kris, you need to move now."

"Do I have to?" Kris asked sullenly. He didn't want to move. Kind of like, not ever. Of course, until he worked up the courage to tell Adam that he was going to have to give up the cuddling. He'd tell him soon. In a few days. Next weekend at the latest. He just needed time to adjust to his new feelings.

"Yeah you do," Adam said quietly. "I need to go to my own bed, now."

Kris pulled away and gave Adam his best pouty look.

"Don't give me that," Adam said, standing up. "We both need our sleep and only one of us was going to get it that way."

"Fine," Kris agreed yawning.

Adam went over to his own bed and saw the phone flashing that he had another text message. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Kris asked, watching Adam pressing keys on his phone.

"Nothing, was just supposed to text Brad and forgot."

"Oh," Kris said, smile falling. Why was he texting Brad? He'd broken up with him before the last school term had ended. This was absolutely not jealousy he was feeling.

 _He broke up with his girlfriend. Talk to you tomorrow._

Adam hit send and put his phone back on the bedside table. "'Night, Kris."

"'Night." Kris pulled his blanket up over his shoulders and sighed. He was not jealous of Adam's ex. He had no right to be. It wasn't like Adam had promised undying love, only that he had a crush. And it certainly wasn't like he'd told Adam that he felt the same. So for now he'd ignore this feeling that wasn't jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was heading back to his room after dinner on Monday when his phone rang. Not surprisingly it was Brad. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting a call from him today; after last night's text he was surprised Brad hadn't called before class this morning. "Hey, Brad."

"He broke up with his girlfriend for you?"

"No, he broke up with his girlfriend on Saturday. It had nothing to do with me. It's just why I didn't text you back until so late."

"So he broke up with his girlfriend and spent the evening hitting on you?" Brad asked.

"He wasn't hitting on me, he was just upset," Adam explained. "It had nothing to do with me."

"Oh please," Brad snapped. "Straight boys don't sit on your lap because they're upset. The boy wants you. Let me guess, you used his break up as a reason to avoid telling him, didn't you?"

"I told him." At Brad's snort of disbelief Adam repeated, " _I told him_."

"So, no more touchy-feely straight boy? He gets that it's sort of playing with fire?"

"Well, not exactly. I did tell him but then he told me about Katy and we ended up watching break up movies and eating junk food." Brad was silent long enough that Adam checked to make sure his phone hadn't dropped the call. "Brad?"

"Are you that stupid?" Brad asked a few seconds later. Adam could practically feel him trying to hold on to his patience. "You tell him you have a crush on him and his response is 'I broke up with my girlfriend'. Then you what? Spend the evening cuddling and watching movies. He likes you."

There was no way Adam was going to admit that that was exactly how it had happened. Not to Brad, anyway. He'd never live it down. He was, once again, in awe of how perceptive Brad could be, though. "I don't think…"

"Adam!" He saw Kris moving toward him from an adjoining hall.

"I've gotta go." He disconnected the call without waiting for Brad's response.

~~*~~

"So how was your night out with the theatre people?" Cale asked. "I can't believe you went out with them."

"What's wrong with them?" Kris asked. They had just finished baseball tryouts and he had decided to hang out with his friends for a while before heading back to his room to work on homework.

"Nothing," Cale said, holding up a hand. "Nothing. Just didn't think you liked that club."

"We only went once as freshmen," Kris pointed out. "It's really not that bad. The music is good and a few of the girls from the local high school were there. Also fun to hang out with Adam for a while outside of school. You should come too sometime."

"Uh, maybe," Cale shrugged. "Not really my thing."

"Whatever."

"It's nothing against Adam, Kris," Cale insisted. "I'm sorry we said what we did the other day. I don't dislike him, I don't know him. We aren't into the same things though, so I can't say we're likely to be friends."

"I know, but he is into music," Kris pointed out, "so you do have something in common. We have a half day of classes on Wednesday so why don't we all do something together? A picnic or something? Something not theatre or sports related."

"Umm," Cale said hesitantly. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, jocks and theatre don't usually mix well."

"We've never tried. They stayed in their group and we stayed in ours," Kris argued. "But there have to be some common interests. What would it hurt? We can go to the beach one last time before it's too cold."

"All right, I'll do it if Charles will. I've gotta get to the library," Cale said, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow. Hopefully results will be up then."

Kris grabbed his own bag and followed Cale out. As he rounded the corner away from the locker room, he saw Adam at the end of the hall and called out to him. He probably shouldn't since he still hadn't figured out what to do about his feelings but still he found himself speeding up as he moved toward him.

"Hey," Adam said when he reached him.

"Hey," Kris said, falling into step next to him, mostly because Adam slowed his stride to match Kris. "Cale and I were talking, and umm, do you have any plans for Wednesday? You know, after the morning classes?"

"No," Adam answered. He was amazed at how well Kris had taken their talk last night. He'd figured once everything settled and what was said before he told Adam about Katy sank in he'd be at least a little freaked out. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we could all go hang out by the lake," Kris suggested.

"Who?"

"Us, obviously," Kris answered, gesturing between himself and Adam. "Cale, Charles, and you could invite Matt and Josh and anyone else you wanted to invite. Maybe Allison and Megan if they don't have classes."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Adam asked as they walked into their room. "I mean, there's kind of a reason that jocks and theatre geeks don't hang out together, you know."

"God, you sound like Cale," Kris pouted as he threw his bag on his bed. "Just because we haven't all hung out before doesn't mean it can never happen, does it? I mean, I got along with everyone Saturday, right?"

Adam wanted to argue but it wasn't fair to assume that he couldn't get along with Kris' baseball friends and it would make Kris happy. "Fine. I'll go and I'll talk to Matt and the others but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks!" Kris flopped back onto his bed, next to his book bag, and smiled up at Adam. He watched as Adam sat down on his own bed and started to move his mouth like he was going to speak and then stopped. Then started to again but cut himself short once more. Kris propped himself up on his elbows to see him better and said, "Whatever you want to say, just say it."

"It's nothing. Well, I guess it—Kris last night before you told me about Katy I told you some stuff and we never really talked about it. You do remember what I told you, right?"

Kris sat up and returned Adam's nervous stare. Of course he remembered what Adam had said. Every word of it. Part of him wanted to tell Adam that not only did he remember but he felt the same way. The other, more rational part, was still stuck on being attracted to a guy. He just needed more time to figure it all out in his head. "Yeah, I remember. It's just—"

"You aren't freaking out about it," Adam said watching him closely. "Most straight boys would be."

"I'm not," Kris agreed. "It's just a crush, right? It doesn't have to mean anything. That's what you said last night. Our friendship is more important."

"It is. I'm just surprised you're taking it so well."

Kris smirked and moved over to Adam's bed to sit next to him. "Is that a problem? I can probably try to work up a little freak out if it'll make you feel better."

"Asshole," Adam responded, laughing and pushing him away. "We should do homework."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

"So maybe you were right," Adam said, sitting down next to Kris on the large blanket. "This picnic is fun and everyone _is_ getting along."

They'd been out at the lake for hours now and everyone really seemed to be getting along and having fun. He'd just dropped out of the impromptu volleyball game after missing several shots that were costing them points. Athletics was not his strong suit and he knew it. Plus, stopping early gave him a few moments alone with Kris, who had quit even faster than he had.

"You could sound a little less shocked that I was right about something," Kris pouted.

He'd never admit that he was just as shocked that it was going so well. Cale and Charles had been as reluctant to do this as Adam, so Kris had begun doubting his own belief that they could all get along, let alone become friends. Adam had carried through on his promise and asked Matt and Josh to come along. Matt had not only agreed but had called Megan and Allison, who shown up as soon as they had gotten out of school.

"Hey losers," Matt said, flopping down in the sand next to the blanket. "I can't believe you both quit the game before it was over."

"I am so not into sports," Adam explained. "And you all were doing better without me."

"Okay, that's true, you sucked," Matt agreed before turning his attention on Kris. "You can't use the not into sports excuse."

"Nope, I like sports," Kris agreed. "Just not into volleyball. It's less fun when you're the shortest person on the team."

"Whatever," Cale said, sitting next to him, then to Matt, "He just isn't any good at it so he doesn't play."

"Hey," Allison said, joining the group, "Now that we've totally kicked your asses, are you all staying until curfew? Because if you are we could do a bonfire."

"I'm game," Cale and Matt agreed together. Everyone else quickly followed.

"You only won because you had more people on your team," Charles argued.

"One more person," Josh pointed out. "And you're the athletes."

Kris stood up and pointed to a bonfire pit a few yards away. "We should move down there and start the fire now, before it's fully dark," he said. He didn't think the argument was serious but everything had gone so well today he wanted to cut it off before it got worse. Cale was competitive and he didn't know Josh well enough to know if he was equally so, and if he was this could escalate out of control fast. If these people couldn't all get along, he didn't know how he was ever going to admit to them how he felt about Adam.

"He's right, we should move now," Adam agreed. He stood up and began helping Kris gather their stuff to move down the beach. "Do we have anything for dinner, if we're staying out here?"

"Nope, only planned for lunch," Kris admitted.

"I've got my car," Megan offered. Then turned to Cale, "Want to ride into town with me and pick up some dinner for everyone?"

**~~**

"This can't be happening again," Adam mumbled as he stared at the fire and tried to ignore the cute boy with his head in his lap staring up at him. If Kris wasn't straight he'd so be getting the boy drunk every chance he got but as it stood, this was simply torture.

"Did you say something, Adam?" Kris asked gazing up at him, eyes wide. He was sprawled out on the blanket, his head resting in Adam's lap. He sort of loved it here and didn't want this night to end. Ever.

"No, nothing," Adam said and then turned a glare on both Allison and Matt who were trying and failing to stifle their giggling.

"You sure? It looked like you were saying something but they're being too loud," Kris said frowning and turning to glare at his friends on the other side of the fire. He should probably care how this all looked to Cale and Charles but he really didn't. It wasn't like he was making out with Adam or something. It wasn't as though he'd never laid with his head in Cale's lap—okay so he was pretty sure he'd never done this with any of his other friends but it still wasn't weird, right? Totally normal to use your friend as a pillow. And anyway, they didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. Cale was all caught up in flirting with Megan and Josh and Charles were having some sort of deep conversation about volleyball tactics or something.

"It was nothing," Adam assured him. "But it's getting late and if we're going to make it back to school we should start clearing this up."

It didn't take them long to get everything packed away and to put the fire out. Megan offered a ride to anyone that could fit in the car. Josh and Matt agreed right away, as well as Allison who had come with her anyway.

"We'll walk," Adam told her. "Hopefully the fresh air will sober him up a little in case we run into a teacher or something."

"What about you guys?" she asked Cale. "I can probably get you both in. It'll be tight but it's not that far."

"I don't—I mean," he looked at Adam, "can you get him back alone?"

"I'm right here," Kris pointed out, leaning against Adam. "I can get myself back just fine."

Cale raised an eyebrow and looked at Adam again. Charles watched Adam as well waiting to see what the decision would be.

"We'll be fine. Take the ride back."

Megan put all the supplies in her trunk so that Adam and Kris wouldn't have to carry anything and as soon as everyone was loaded in the car and driving away, they turned and headed down the path that would take them back to the school.

"We're gonna be late."

"No we aren't," Adam said, taking Kris' hand and pulling him down the path. "Not if we keep walking."

"I'm glad you wanted to walk back," Kris said suddenly, then smiled. "Although I would've had to sit on your lap again and that was kind of nice last time."

"Oh God," Adam said. "Kris, please, let's just keep walking and no more talking, okay?"

He'd known it was a bad idea when Cale had pulled out the bottles of vodka they had gotten on the food run. Kris clearly shouldn't be allowed to drink, ever. It was like Kris was trying to kill him or something. Adam couldn't believe he'd spent another evening with the cute straight boy plastered to his side, and in his lap. He had tried in the last few days to convince himself Kris was that way with all of his friends when he drank but tonight he hadn't gone near Cale or Charles, just him. Lucky him.

"Why? I thought you liked talking to me," Kris said, frowning.

"I do," Adam said, stopping and turning to face him when he felt the tug on his hand because Kris had stopped moving. "But right now we're going to be late if we don't move. And you're drunk and sort of killing me with the cuddling and wanting to sit on my lap so can we just get back to school, please?" Adam didn't even try to keep the begging out of his voice.

Kris didn't say anything but did let Adam lead him back toward the school in silence. He was too busy considering what Adam had said. The cuddling was killing him. That meant he liked it. Well, he already sort of knew that because Adam thought he was cute. _I should just tell him the truth. That I broke up with Katy because I think I'm attracted to him. Okay, not think I am, I know I am._ But Adam didn't want to talk right now and he was right, they had to hurry. Being late and drunk would not be good. So he'd wait. He'd talk to Adam after they got back to their dorm without being thrown out of school for drinking.

~~**~~

"'Bout time," Kris said with a sigh as Adam walked out the bathroom. "I almost fell asleep waiting for you."

Adam took a deep breath and stared at the other boy. Kris falling asleep had been the entire reason Adam had taken as long as he had to shower and change into his sleep pants. He was, once again, certain that Kris was trying to kill him.

"Go to sleep, Kris."

"You said we could talk after we got back," Kris insisted. He really needed to talk to Adam but he knew if he waited until morning he'd chicken out again. He had to do this now.

"I said no such thing." Adam climbed into his own bed. "Good night, Kris."

"Adam—"

"Kris, it's late."

Adam rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Maybe if he ignored him Kris would go to sleep. In the morning Kris would be sober and hung over and totally embarrassed about what he'd said tonight. Adam wasn't going to let him talk and make it worse. He let out the breath he had been holding when he heard Kris sigh and the rustling of his blankets as he got himself settled for the night. Tomorrow they'd have another talk about cute straight boys and their gay roommates, and then he was never going to go anywhere near alcohol with Kris again.

Kris lay in his bed with his eyes closed. Adam didn't want to talk or listen, apparently. He had made that pretty clear when he'd turned and faced the wall, completely blocking him out. Kris would have to do this tomorrow, just man up and tell him. It wasn't like he was likely to be rejected or anything. After all, Adam had already said he had a crush on him, so he had no reason to be so afraid of this. Yet, it wasn't like he had ever been good at this. He'd dated Katy because everyone thought he would, he'd never tried to date anyone else. Never really _liked_ anyone else. Although, that could be because he was looking in the wrong place having been trying to find a girl he liked. He tried to fall asleep but his mind wouldn't stop racing. He obviously thought too much when he was drunk. Soon he heard Adam's breathing even out; he'd fallen asleep. Maybe if he just said it now, even if Adam couldn't hear him it'd make it easier tomorrow. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand.

"Adam?" Kris said quietly. He waited a few seconds and didn't get a response so he continued. "Adam, I know you don't want to talk tonight but I really do just have to say this now, before I—before I can't do it in the morning, so just listen, okay?"

Adam bit back a groan. The last thing he wanted was to get drawn into whatever it was Kris wanted to tell him tonight so he continued letting Kris think he was asleep. He stayed as still and quiet as possible as Kris started to speak.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am," Kris said. "Well, I am, probably. I really drank way too much, but I do know what I'm saying, okay? I'm just a coward when I'm sober and don't know how to tell you what I need to say when I am. I also remember everything you said the other day, about me being cute and you having a crush on me and the thing is I—It's not just that I'm like this awesome straight guy who doesn't care that his gay friend is crushing on him."

 _Oh God_ , Adam thought, _this is it._ It had finally sunk in, what Adam had said the other day and now he hated him. He'd probably have to switch roommates. He wanted as far away from Adam as possible. He knew Brad had been wrong and he should've kept his mouth shut.

"It's also not that I'm that upset over Katy," Kris continued, pulling Adam from his panicked thoughts. "I'm not really upset over Katy at all. She's certainly not the reason I drank so much Saturday night, or tonight either. I didn't even break up with her on Saturday. I broke up with her on Sunday morning when you were out doing—I don't even know what. I just didn't know how to tell you, or no, that's not right. I don't know why I told you that about Katy. But the reason we broke up is because I—I think I—I _like_ you. I have, I guess, I have a crush on you too. It's weird for me though, I've never had a crush on a guy before and I don't—I didn't know how to—Oh God, I'm going to have to say all this tomorrow too. I'm so gonna chicken out."

 _Okay,_ Adam thought, his mind racing. _What the hell am I supposed to do with all of that? Kris broke up with is girlfriend for me? What the hell? I pour out my heart to Kris on Sunday and he was still afraid to tell me all of this. Unless this was all just drunken crap that Kris didn't really mean._ Adam was torn between following his heart and going over to Kris' bed right now and kissing him until he forgot his doubts or following the other more sensible, less romantic, side of him that knew he had to make Kris say all of this again when he was sober enough to know it was real. The sensible side won out and he stayed where he was, and it wasn't at all because he could hear Kris' breathing even out signaling that he'd fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously, Kris," Adam said, pulling the blanket off the bed and tossing it on the floor behind him. "You need to get up. You're going to be late for class."

Kris mumbled something into his pillow and turned his back on a grinning Adam. Adam knew he was being somewhat cruel this morning, by not making any attempt to be quiet and forcing Kris out of bed. They had their first two classes together and he could easily just make up an excuse for their teachers as to why Kris was late so that he could sleep a little longer but that wasn't going to happen. Thanks to Kris' drunken confession, Adam had gotten very little sleep himself and wasn't feeling that charitable. "I didn't understand a word you said, and class is in forty five minutes."

Kris rolled onto his back and glared up at Adam before the pain from trying to focus forced his eyes closed again. "I said, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't." Kris sighed and sat up slowly. As he fought back a wave of nausea he was pretty sure he did in fact hate Adam right now. "You could just tell Mr. Cavelle that I'm sick or something."

"I could," Adam agreed, still smiling at Kris in that way that made Kris want to punch him. "But then you wouldn't learn a very important lesson."

Kris had started moving while Adam was talking and was heading toward the bathroom to get dressed. "You really think I'm going to miss something that important by missing one day of history class?"

"Not in class," Adam said as Kris pushed the door mostly closed between them. "You won't learn the important lesson of not getting drunk when you know you have to be up early in the morning."

The door swung open again to reveal Kris standing there once again, glaring at Adam. "I really, really hate you." The door slammed closed, shutting Adam off from the lovely view he'd had of his half dressed roommate.

"That's not what you said last night!" Adam shouted through the door.

Kris' eyes widened as the words filtered through his mind. Had Adam actually heard him last night? He'd been sure Adam had been sleeping. If he'd heard though, why didn't he say anything? Was he not interested and was he just going to assume Kris wouldn't remember? Did he think it was all a joke? _What am I supposed to do now?_ Maybe he could just stay in here forever. Adam would eventually leave for class, right? He wouldn't risk being late just to wait for Kris. Or maybe he could play off Adam's comment as a joke. It could be a joke after all. Just one of those things that he was taking much more seriously than it was intended.

Adam started to panic when there was no immediate comeback. He shouldn't have said that. He hadn't intended to say it, it just slipped out. He considered apologizing and claiming it was a bad joke but then decided to just wait and see what Kris did with the information. Then ten minutes passed and the door didn't open again. They really were going to be late if Kris didn't get out here.

"Kris?" Adam said, knocking on the door.

"I think I just want to die in here alone, okay?" Kris responded after a few seconds. "Just go on to class."

"It's a hangover," Adam sighed. Really, even he considered this to be a bit melodramatic. "You'll be fine. I've got some aspirin out here for you."

Kris swung the door open and looked at Adam. He was standing at the door, concern evident in his eyes. He really needed to do this. "We really do need to talk. Or I do, anyway. I was serious about that last night. I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"Yeah we do," Adam admitted. "But we can't now. We'll be late."

Kris glanced at the clock and frowned. They had less than five minutes to make it to class. "After classes?"

"I've got rehearsals," Adam frowned. "After dinner?"

"Yeah, okay," Kris agreed. He wasn't sure he was ready for this but he needed to do something. He wasn't going to become an alcoholic just so he could have the chance to be affectionate with someone he liked. "After dinner."   
~~**~~  
Kris grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria and headed back to his room. He needed time to think about what he was going to say to Adam. Or possibly time to come up with a way out of talking to him. He really didn't know how he was going to do this. Was it always this hard when you liked someone? He didn't think it was but then he'd never really had to do this before. Katy was different.

He pushed the door closed as he walked into the room and dropped his book bag. He should probably eat quickly and work on his homework because chances were that he and Adam would not get to it later. He fully expected tonight to end in some huge fight that would result in him having a new roommate before the weekend was over. Maybe he could do his work quickly and be asleep before Adam got back from dinner. He was just reaching for his bag when his phone rang. He glanced at the display and frowned. It was Katy.

"Hey," he said, pressing the connect button and speaking into it. "I didn't expect to hear from you today."

"Well, I thought that if you talked to Adam you might need a friend," Katy explained. "At least I assume you haven't told Cale or Charles or any of the other boys yet."

"No, haven't told anyone anything yet," Kris said hesitantly.

"You told Adam though, right?" Kris could hear the doubt in her voice. She really did know him too well.

"Not exactly, no."

"Oh Kris! What do you mean not exactly?"

Kris frowned. How was he supposed to explain all of this to her? "I told him last night, but he was asleep. At least I think he was."

"That really doesn't count," Katy said. Kris could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"I know, but I wanted to tell him before he went to sleep and he wouldn't talk to me. He said he wasn't having a conversation with me last night."

"Why not?"

"I was kind of drunk," Kris mumbled. "But I wasn't that drunk and it would've been so much easier than it is now. I do want to tell him, Katy. I really do, but what if he isn't interested? What if he's angry? Or hates me? Or I don't know, thinks I'm making fun of him or something? I don't think I can do this big coming out thing and risk losing all my friends, only to have Adam not feel the same."

Kris waited for Katy to say something. He knew she was still there, just sometimes she was quiet while she figured out exactly how to word whatever she wanted to say. He assumed this was one of those times.

"You know he's interested, Kris. He's pretty much told you that," she finally said slowly. "I think this is all about you. You're afraid to admit you like a boy, and you need to get over it."

"That's not true," Kris argued. "I've admitted it. You know and—"

"Does Cale know? Charles?"

"Well, no but…"

"You're afraid of how people will react and you need to get past that. I'm not saying to tell your friends tomorrow or anything. But you do need to tell Adam tonight. The absolute worst that can happen is that his crush isn't that serious. It doesn't have to ruin anything. You didn't freak out over his admission so why assume he'll do it to you?"

"Fine, I'll talk to him tonight, okay?" he finally relented. "I won't chicken out and pretend to be asleep before he gets back."

"Were you really going to do that?" She sounded somewhere between amused and disgusted.

"I considered it," he admitted. "I do have to go now though because I need to get my homework done before he gets back."

"Call me tomorrow," she said. "I want to know how it goes."

Kris agreed and they said their goodbyes and he turned his attention back to his homework.   
~~**~~  
"So, are you and Kris—?" Matt waved his hands in the air and raised an eyebrow.

"No," Adam answered quickly. "Absolutely not. Kris is straight."

"If you say so," Josh answered as he pushed his plate away. "He was certainly all over you again last night for a straight boy."

"It was just because he was drunk. He's just more…" Adam hesitated, trying to find the right word. Problem was, any word he chose was a lie and he knew it. Kris hadn't behaved at all like a straight guy last night or that night at the bar. If what Kris had said last night held any truth at all, it was just further proof that what he was saying now was a lie. As much as Adam wanted and needed to talk about this with someone, he didn't have the right to out Kris. Especially when he still wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on himself. "He's just more affectionate when he drinks."

"He wasn't all over Cale or Charles and he's known them forever," Matt pointed out.

Adam pushed his tray away. "Just let it go, okay? We're not dating. Until Kris says otherwise he's straight and therefore off limits."

"But you like him?" Josh asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hell yes." Adam sighed. "Of course I like him. He's cute, funny, smart. We like a lot of the same music and movies and he's perfect for me."

"You've got it so bad," Matt said grinning. "It's really too bad he's straight."

"It really is," Josh agreed. "Although I still don't think he's as straight as you say he is."

"I've gotta go," Adam said. He wasn't necessarily in a hurry to get back to his conversation with Kris but he was in a hurry to get away from this one. He grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, dumped his tray in the trash, and headed back to his room. His phone beeped with a text message so he flipped it open and frowned.

 _Did he admit he's not so straight yet?_

He couldn't deal with Brad right now. He had enough on his plate without his well meaning but intrusive ex butting in. He sighed and shut off his phone. It was the only way he'd get through tonight without a barrage of texts. Brad didn't give up easily. He stuck his phone back in his pocket as he reached the door to his room. He took a deep breath and pushed it open.

"Hey," Kris said, looking up from the book he was reading. "You're back early."

"And you never came to dinner at all," Adam pointed out. He crossed the room and dumped his bag next to his bed.

"I had some homework to finish up so I just grabbed a sandwich to eat in here."

"You said we needed to talk," Adam said, sitting on the edge of his own bed, facing Kris.

Kris closed his book and swung his legs around so he was facing Adam. So much for him not remembering that they were going to do this tonight. He still wasn't sure how to say it at all. It wasn't like he'd ever done this before. Not just with a guy, but with anyone. Not even Katy. They'd never really talked about it, they were just suddenly a couple. "You remembered that, huh?"

"Yes, and after how insistent you were last night you don't get to back out," Adam insisted. Kris was going to have to do this now. Adam couldn't deal with anymore drunken cuddling or confessions.

"I know, and I don't want to get out of it," Kris lied. "I just—I don't know what I want to say exactly."

Kris knew that didn't make a lot of sense to Adam. It didn't make a lot of sense to him either. But it was the truth. He had no idea what to say. He still wasn't completely sure of any of it himself. He liked Adam, definitely more than as a friend. He was attracted to him. But he'd always been straight, or assumed he was anyway. Obviously that was debatable at the moment. "Can I ask you a question first?" he finally blurted out.

Adam frowned. He'd been prepared for many things tonight. Kris to repeat his admission from last night, for one. Kris to deny everything he'd said last night and claim it was drunken idiocy for another. He'd even been prepared for Kris to have some sort of delayed freak out over Adam's own admitted crush. He had not even considered this would become a round of questions for him to answer, just various possibilities of him finally getting answers. So, he responded with barely concealed frustration, "Umm, yeah, okay."

"How did you—Why did you—When did you know you were gay?"

Adam wasn't sure how to answer that, but he was also pretty sure a lot was riding on his answer right now. Kris was obviously trying to figure things out for himself and he was looking to Adam for answers. Answers Adam wasn't sure he had. "I just, part of me always knew, I guess. At least knew I was different. Even before I really knew why."

Kris was silent for a few minutes. He knew Adam was giving him the best answer he had. Adam had told him before that he hadn't really had some big revelation about it that it just was. Problem was that answer wasn't helping him at all. He had never felt different from the other boys. He'd always fit in and been exactly what everyone expected him to be. "Okay, but what happened that made you know _why_ you felt different?"

"Kris, what are you--?"

"Adam, please just, I need you to tell me," Kris said softly.

"What made me understand why I was different?" Adam repeated the question, mostly to himself trying to figure out the answer to that. He'd never really thought about it before, but there must have been some defining moment for him. Finally he answered, "Brad. I met Brad."

"So it was meeting that one guy that made you know for sure?" Kris felt relief wash over him. Adam hadn't really known either until he met someone.

"Yes and no." Adam flopped back onto the bed. He wasn't good at explaining these things at all. "I knew before then that I wasn't really interested in girls. I guess I never thought a lot about it though, just assumed, like everyone else, that I was too busy, too wrapped up in theatre and music to be into dating yet. But then I met Brad and suddenly I wasn't too wrapped up in that stuff to think about dating and kissing and…yeah, I guess it took meeting him to make me realize I was gay."

"So it's possible that someone could be dating girls and think they're straight until they meet that guy that makes them realize that everything else was just...wrong?" Kris asked.

Now they were getting somewhere, Adam thought. Kris was starting to at least hint at what they'd been dancing around since school had started. "Yeah, that's definitely possible."

Kris let out the breath he'd been holding. Now he just needed to tell Adam the rest. It had been easy so far, and he'd just ignore that voice in his head telling him that it was easy because Adam had been the only one admitting anything.

"I think I need to tell you why I broke up with Katy," Kris said, still a little hesitant. "It wasn't because she decided that this whole being apart for the whole school year thing was too hard. It wasn't because of her at all. It was—I broke up with her."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like I'd have sided with Katy or something."

"I broke up with her because I realized I like someone else," Kris said slowly. He was hoping that Adam would connect the pieces and not make him say it out loud.

Adam held his breath and waited for Kris to finish his thought. It wasn't that he didn't know what Kris was saying. It wasn't that hard to figure out and mostly this was just confirming last night's confession but Kris had to say _it_., Adam couldn't fill in the blanks for him. "Who?"

"I—It wasn't even on Saturday," Kris offered, still trying to work up the courage to tell Adam. "It was on Sunday morning while you were out. She called and we talked and I realized that I had—feelings—for someone else."

"Someone from the bar?"

"No," Kris replied, frowning. "I mean yeah, at the bar. But it started before that."

Adam was frowning now; this was going to take all night at this rate. He was almost ready to just cross the room and kiss Kris to see if he could force it out of him that way. "Who, Kris? Megan? Allison? I thought you'd only met them for the first time that night."

"No, not them," Kris said quickly. "They're both great but no not interested in either of them that way. I—it's —you know that crush you said you had on me, and how amazed you were that I wasn't freaking out about it?"

Adam nodded. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I think maybe I didn't freak out because maybe I like that you have a crush on me."

"You like that I have a crush on you?" Adam asked. Adam couldn't even imagine how hard it was going to be for Kris to come out to his parents or other friends if it was taking him this long to spit it out to someone he could be sure wouldn't be upset by his newfound homosexuality.

"Yeah maybe a little," Kris said, looking down and feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. He finished almost in a whisper, "Maybe a little because I feel the same way."

Before Adam could respond, Kris' phone rang. "Ignore it," he said, "we need to finish this."

"It's Daniel," Kris said looking at the screen. "I have to answer. Hi?"

Adam waited while Kris listened silently for a few seconds. "Hang on," Kris said into the phone and then looked up at Adam. "Is your phone off?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your brother's in the infirmary," Kris said. "They think he broke his arm."

Adam jumped up immediately. "I've gotta go. We aren't done though, Kris. What you said is a big deal, okay? We have to finish this talk."

"He's on his way," Kris said into the phone before closing it. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, the little shit's probably okay," Adam answered, hand on the door. "I just need to go make sure. My parents would kill me if I ignored him being injured. We'll talk later, right?"

"Yeah." Kris watched Adam leave and then grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bathroom to shower. At least he'd admitted everything now, even if they didn't get to discuss it at all. He still didn't know how Adam felt about what he'd said other than that it was a big deal but now it was out in the open, the rest should be easier.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Adam!"

Adam stopped and turned toward the sound of his name and saw Cale running down the hall after him. Adam waited for him to catch up, although he really just wanted to get back to the room. Kris had been asleep when he'd gotten back from the infirmary so they hadn't finished their discussion and they really needed to do that. As much as part of him was thrilled that his feelings for Kris weren't one-sided, he also needed to know this was real for Kris and not some weird fascination with someone so completely different than anyone he'd known before.

"Hi!" Cale said slowing his steps as he caught up with Adam. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Hey," Adam greeted him. "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you guys were going to Rumors tomorrow night." Cale asked, not quite meeting Adam's eye.

"Oh. I don't really know. I think some of the theatre group goes every weekend but I haven't really made any plans. Why?"

"Well, it's just," Cale started, a blush slowly creeping up his face, "Megan may have mentioned that she and Allison were going to be there on Saturday and, well, I thought maybe I'd tag along if you and Matt were going."

Adam smiled. He'd found all of the flirting between Megan and Cale interesting at the beach but hadn't really thought it would go beyond that day. "Well, we haven't made any plans but if you wanted to go I can see if I can get some people together. I'm sure Kris…"

"Are you sure?" Cale asked, failing to hide his eagerness. "You don't have plans or anything? I don't want you to put yourself out for me."

"No plans," Adam admitted. "Pretty much planned on just hanging around the room, maybe getting Kris to help me work on my solo."

"That would be great, even if it's just you, me, and Kris," Cale answered. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Adam assured him, "But right now I do need to get going so I'll talk to Kris and a few others and get back to you."

"Great and thanks."

They said their goodbyes and Adam headed back to his room, hoping to catch Kris in there this time. He pushed the door open and found the room empty. Kris must still be at band practice. He dropped his bag under his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He still needed to call Brad back and he might as well start making calls to see who was free tomorrow night.   
~~**~~  
Adam looked up when the door opened and smiled at Kris. "Hang on a second, Dani." Then, turning his attention back to Kris, "Hey, if you don't have any plans do you want to go out tomorrow night? Maybe dinner and then Rumors?"

Kris froze, eyes wide. "I uh, I mean I'm, I don't—"

"If you have plans already, it's not a big deal," Adam said, frowning. _What the hell was his issue?_

"No, it's not—" Kris stammered. "I don't have plans. I just—I'll be right back."

Adam watched, still frowning, as Kris ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. "Well, that was odd," he said into the phone.

"What was odd?" Dani asked.

"Kris just stammered like I'd threatened him or something and ran into the bathroom."

"Well," Dani said slowly as if she couldn't understand his confusion. "Yeah."

Adam frowned again. "What do you mean, yeah? I asked if he wanted to go out with _his_ friends tomorrow night. Why would that freak him out?"

"No, Adam," Danielle said, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. "I heard what you said. You asked him if he wanted to go to dinner and to a club tomorrow night. You never mentioned Cale, Megan, Matt, or anyone else. If I didn't know about it already it totally would've sounded like you asked him out on a date."

"No, I—"Adam stopped as his mind replayed exactly what he'd said to Kris. He hadn't actually said—"Fuck! I've gotta go."

"Good luck," Danni said through her laughter just before the call disconnected.

Adam went over and knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Kris, we need to talk. You misunderstood. I didn't—Kris, come out here, please."

Kris remained leaning against the door for several seconds. He couldn't go out there and face Adam. He'd told Adam last night that he liked him and then today Adam tried to ask him out and he'd freaked out like a twelve year old going on his first date. A date with Adam was what he wanted, right? That was the point, wasn't it? Why tell Adam he liked him if he didn't want to go out with him? He just wasn't sure he was ready for an actual date, where he'd have to tell everyone yet. He also wasn't expecting Adam to ask him out yet. He'd said they needed to talk more and then just suddenly asked him out like it was the most natural thing.

"Kris, seriously, you can't hide in there forever."

Kris was pretty sure Adam was wrong. He could hide in here for a pretty long time. At least until Adam left for dinner. He could sneak out, maybe spend the weekend hiding in Cale and Charles' room. If he timed everything right, he could avoid Adam for a really long time.

"I'm not leaving until you come out so we can talk," Adam said, sitting down on Kris' bed and waiting for the door to open. He could wait out Kris if necessary. Finally the door swung open and Kris stood there, staring at him, eyes still wide but this time his face red with embarrassment.

"You know, the nice thing to do would've been to let me die of embarrassment in peace."

"Are we going to discuss this or do you want to avoid me for the rest of the term?" Adam asked when Kris continued to stand in the doorway like he was ready to go back in and close the door again.

"Is that an option?" Kris asked, a tiny smile on his face. "Because if it is, I'm going with option two."

"Not really, no," Adam answered. "Why'd you run away?"

"I didn't," Kris insisted automatically. "I just—I had to—"

"I asked if you wanted to go out tomorrow night and you suddenly had to use the bathroom?" Adam raised an eyebrow in question. "That's really the story you want to go with?"

Kris walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. It was a stupid story, of course he didn't believe it. "I just wasn't expecting it. I mean, last night you barely reacted when we talked and today you're asking me out and I freaked, okay?" Adam turned to face him, a smile on his face. "Now you're going to laugh at me, really?"

"No," Adam said, his smile dropping from his face. "I'm not laughing at you. I wasn't asking you on a date. Cale stopped me earlier and wanted to know if we were going to Rumors tomorrow. I think he likes Megan. Anyway, I promised him I'd ask you and a few other people and get a group together to go so he could, you know, see Megan without actually looking like he's there to see Megan. Matt suggested maybe us all getting together for dinner in town first, invite Megan along so she and Cale can talk without all the loud music and stuff, that's all it was. I guess I just didn't think about how it would sound when I said it to you."

"So," Kris said slowly, as it all sank in. "Not a date."

"No, absolutely not. Just a night out with friends," Adam assured him.

"Oh."

Adam stared at Kris for a second. The assurances that it wasn't a date should've fixed things, yet now Kris looked hurt and angry instead of frightened and panicked. God, was this how he was with Brad a year ago? Did he put him through this much shit before he dealt with it all himself? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and willed himself to remain patient with Kris. "Why do you look disappointed? Did you want it to be a date, Kris?" he asked slowly.

"No, I—" Kris started to deny his disappointment and stopped. He _did_ sort of want it to be a date. It was the point of admitting to Adam that he liked him; he had just panicked for a moment. But more importantly, he was upset that Adam didn't seem to want it to be a date. "Why don't you want it to be one?"

Adam's eyes widened as he considered the question. It certainly wasn't that he didn't want to date Kris. He'd happily make tomorrow night a date. "I didn't say I didn't. But are you ready for that?"

"I've dated before."

"Yeah, you dated Katy. Your best friend since you were toddlers, and a girl," Adam explained. "This isn't the same. I'll happily turn tomorrow into a date if you want me to, but have you thought through what that means? I don't care if your friends, or anyone else, know I'm gay. I may not announce it to the school, but I don't hide it either. Are you ready for Cale to know you are though?"

Kris was quiet for several minutes, thinking about what Adam was saying. They would be out with Cale and a bunch of other people. Was he ready for all of them to know? He really had no idea how Cale would react. Or Charles. Or anyone else. Well, okay, he was pretty sure Matt and Josh wouldn't care but the others? "No, I guess not," he finally admitted. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"It won't always be. Once you're ready to tell your friends and family, it gets easier. You won't have to stop and think about it so much," Adam assured him, then smiled. "But if you do really want a date, how about Sunday?"

"Sunday?" Kris asked, all the nervousness returning. Was he ready for this?

"Yeah. We have to be back kind of early but we could still maybe go to lunch or an early dinner and a movie," Adam suggested. "I don't want to rush you into anything but you're the one disappointed that what you thought was a date was only a night out to help your best friend get a date."

"We have homework."

"We'll do it tonight so that we have the whole weekend free."

"Yeah, okay," Kris finally said. "Sunday is good."

"Great then we should get down to dinner."

~~**~~  
Kris threw himself across the bed to grab his phone before Katy hung up. He'd totally forgotten to call her earlier so now he was glad Adam had said he needed to stop at the library and would meet him back here in an hour or so. He knew what questions she was going to ask and this conversation was going to be so much easier without Adam in the room.

"Hey," he said breathlessly as he pressed the button connecting the call. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call you earlier."

"As long as it's because you were talking to Adam, it's all good," Katy said. "You did tell him, right?"

Kris turned over onto his back and let himself relax. He was glad that he hadn't ruined _this_ with Katy, glad that she was still his friend. "I told him."

"And?"

"And you were right, he doesn't hate me," Kris admitted with a sigh. "Actually we have a date on Sunday."

"Oh my god, Kris, really?" Katy squealed into the phone, forcing Kris to move it away from his ear. "Did you ask him or did he ask you? Where are you going?"

Kris waited for Katy to calm down and stop asking questions. "He asked—well really it started as this big misunderstanding and he wasn't really asking me out and once he convinced me to come out of the bathroom, we talked and then somehow we ended up with a date on Sunday."

"You were hiding in the bathroom?"

Kris sighed. He really should be more careful what information he gave Katy. He quickly relayed the entire incident and waited for her to quit laughing at him. "You done?"

"Sorry," she said, although he could clearly hear her suppressing another giggle. "I'm happy for you. Adam sounds wonderful. Am I going to get to meet him on Halloween? I can still come out for the family and friends weekend over Halloween weekend, right?"

"Yeah, of course you can still come," he replied automatically. "And yeah, I think I really want you to meet him. You'll like him."

"I'm sure I will," she answered. "Have you told Cale yet? Or your other friends?"

"No," Kris admitted. "I'm not—I need time, okay? Let's see how this date goes first."

"If that's what you want."

"I know I have to tell them, and my parents, but I need to get a grasp on all of it first," Kris explained. "But I will tell them, soon. I promise. Now how have things been for you?"

"They're great! There's this guy in my English class," Katy said excitedly. Kris relaxed into his pillow and listened to her talk about the new guy in her class.

~~**~~  
Adam sat down at the small table in the corner of the library and opened his laptop. Brad hadn't been home when he'd called earlier but he was sure he'd be online now. He didn't have too long, though. He'd promised Kris he'd be back in an hour so they could work on their homework together. He waited for his instant messenger window to open and immediately saw the name he was looking for on the list of friends online.

 **Brad? Busy?**

 _Not for you to tell me your straight boy isn't straight._

 **Fine, you were right, okay? He's not straight.**

 _And?_

 **Was I a confusing pain-in-the-ass when you first met me?**

 _Yeah, until you figured it out._

 _What did he do?_

 **He had this weird freak out when he thought I was asking him out today.**

 **But then was pissed off that I hadn't actually been asking him out.**

 _Your not-so-straight boy is crazy._

 _What did you do?_

 **Ask him out.**

 _Tomorrow?_

 **Sunday. Tomorrow we're going out with friends. He's not ready to be that out yet.**

 _His friends don't know?_

 **No. He's not ready to go there yet.**

 _Be careful. Closets are a dangerous place._

 **I know.**

Adam did know he had to be careful here. He really didn't know anyone at this school well enough to predict their reactions. Well, his theatre friends were fine with it but the rest… He needed a way for Kris to know that his friends would be okay with it. That he wasn't going to lose Cale or Charles or anyone else by coming out.

 **I think he needs reassurance that his friends aren't going to turn on him if he tells them.**

Adam wondered if he'd lost Brad, it took an answer for an answer to appear.

 _Do you think they will?_

 **I don't know. I don't think so. I don't know them all that well but we all got along really well the other day. I may not have told them I'm gay but**

 _You don't exactly hide it either._

 _Prove it to him, then. Show him his friends are okay with having a gay friend._

 **How do you suggest I do that?**

 _You're going out with them tomorrow, right?_

 **yeah**

 _Let them see the gay._

This time it was Adam's turn to be quiet. Could he do that? How could he do it without involving Kris? There might be a way to make it work. To let them all, as Brad said, see his gay, but it could backfire so badly and hurt Kris. He'd just have to take that chance.

 **I think I will.**

 **I've got an idea, but I've gotta go so I can work out the details.**

 _Call me on Monday then. I want details._

Adam logged off and shut down his computer before leaving the library as quickly as he could. He glanced at his watch before flipping open his phone and quickly sending Kris a text that he was caught up in some research and would be a little later than he thought. He then dialed Matt's number.

"Hey, can I swing by your room? I need some help with something."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't see why I can't wear what I had on." Kris' voice came through the closed door but even that wasn't enough to hide the whine in it.

Adam sighed. "Because those jeans didn't _fit_."

"Whatever."

Adam finished applying the last of his makeup before he answered. "Keep complaining and I'll put eyeliner on you too."

Adam did a last check of his hair and makeup. He really hoped tonight went as planned, and that this little act didn't end up ruining things with Kris. It wasn't like he could _tell_ him what he was going to do. He had to just hope Kris would trust him. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door to find Kris staring at himself in the mirror.

"You look great," Adam assured him.

"These jeans are too tight," Kris pouted.

"No, it's how jeans are supposed to fit," Adam assured him, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "They look good."

Kris leaned into Adam. Part of him wanted to tell Adam he'd changed his mind, that he wanted tonight to be their first date. He wanted to say that he didn't care who knew, because none of this was going to go anywhere until he was honest with everyone. He just wasn't ready yet. He wanted to turn around and kiss him, to cancel their plans and spend the evening here with Adam. He was too afraid it would cost him everyone in his life and he couldn't deal with that without knowing this would work with Adam. "Fine, I believe you."

Adam kissed the top of his head and pulled away. He resisted the urge to pull him closer again and kiss him for real. Kris wasn't ready to tell his friends about them yet and Adam wasn't willing to take this relationship further until Kris was. He turned Kris to face him. He needed to say something to him before they left tonight. He couldn't tell Kris the truth but he could hopefully give him enough of a vague warning to ward off any big problems later. "Do you trust me?"

"About the jeans?" Kris asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "They're just jeans."

"No, about anything. Everything."

Kris frowned at the seriousness in Adam's face. "Yeah, of course I do. Why?"

"Just, whatever happens tonight you have to trust me, okay?" Adam said.

"Alright," Kris agreed. He did trust Adam completely, but this was all weirding him out a little. "Are you going to tell me what you think is going to happen tonight?"

"I can't," Adam admitted. "I just…just trust me."

Before Kris could ask any more questions, Adam's phone rang. Looking at the display, Adam sighed. "Everyone's downstairs. You ready?"

~~**~~

Adam and Kris helped Matt and Cale quickly slide two tables together so they could all sit together. The girls arrived just as they finished and everyone quickly took their seats. Kris frowned as he slid into his seat next to Allison and entirely too far away from Adam, who had immediately slid into the seat on the other side between Matt and Cale. Leaving no room for Kris to sit near him.

Adam smiled over at Kris and tried to give him a sympathetic smile but he missed it because Allison was already busily chatting with him about her day. Adam had already seen the frown on Kris' face when he'd taken the seat next to Matt. Tonight was going to be hard. He hated hurting Kris but he really didn't know how else to show him how his friends would react to two guys dating. Hopefully, his warning earlier would sink in and he'd figure it out.

"He wanted to sit with you," Matt whispered, leaning into his ear. "I so better not get my ass kicked by the baseball team for this."

Adam smiled and leaning into Matt whispered, "I'm totally worth it."

Before Matt could respond, the waitress came to the table and they all quickly placed their orders. Everyone continued to talk and joke around while they waited for their food. Kris continued to glare at Adam and Matt from the opposite side of the table, barely hearing anything Allison was telling him. Adam was whispering something to Matt again. Now Matt was laughing at whatever Adam said. It wasn't that Adam was ignoring him, he just wasn't sure he liked Adam paying this much attention to someone else. He liked when Adam's attention was focused on him.

Kris decided he wasn't going to make a big deal out of nothing. Adam knew Kris didn't want his friends to know yet and was just paying attention to Matt so they wouldn't notice anything different in Kris and Adam's relationship. That's all it was. So he turned his attention back to Allison and to watching Cale flirt with Megan. Although he couldn't help but think that this night couldn't end fast enough. Or at least this dinner. Things would be better at the club.

~~**~~

 _Or maybe it wouldn't be better_ , Kris thought as he sipped his beer and watched Adam and Matt dancing. All the whispering at the restaurant had been bad enough but it had been so much worse since they'd gotten to the club. Adam had once again sat next to Matt and they'd continued flirting and touching and just being so focused on each other that Kris was starting to wonder. At first Kris had tried to convince himself it wasn't really flirting, Adam was just being Adam and he was focusing on Matt to keep attention off him.

Then they started dancing. Not that Adam didn't dance with anyone else. He'd danced with Josh, Megan, and Allison, but he hadn't danced like _that_ with any of them. Kris scowled and quickly finished his beer. If they danced any closer they may as well be having sex on the dance floor. Now Adam was leaning down closer to Matt to hear something he was saying. Kris looked away. He needed another beer. He'd promised Adam he wasn't going to get drunk tonight because it never seemed to go well, but then he hadn't expected Adam to be crawling all over another guy either. He slid out of the booth and headed to the bar.

Adam leaned down so he could hear Matt over the music, well aware of how it looked to everyone else. Not that he was even sure anyone but Kris had been paying any attention to him and Matt tonight. Cale and Charles both seemed oblivious to them. Which was sort of a good thing. If they did have any issues with it they'd have noticed and reacted right away. Kris, however, looked ready to explode. Adam was almost ready to call an end to this whole thing because he couldn't stand to see that much hurt in Kris' eyes.

"He's pissed. Are you sure this going to work?" Matt shouted. "Charles has barely noticed, and I'm not sure Cale knows anyone but Megan is even here."

"I don't know. I hope it is," Adam said, defeat in his voice. "I hope it works and I haven't screwed things up with Kris."

"Once you explain to him what's going on, I'm sure it'll be fine," Matt said.

"I hope you're right."

~~**~~

Cale and Megan slid into the booth next to Kris, who was still watching and scowling at the dance floor. They both sat quietly with him for several moments, watching the others dance. Kris was surprised they were sitting with him; they'd pretty much ignored everyone else since they'd walked in. Of course, so had he, other than a couple dances with Allison, who was simply impossible to turn down.

"So," Cale finally said, shouting slightly to be heard over the music. "You didn't tell me that Adam was gay."

"Is it a problem?" Kris snapped.

Cale frowned. "Of course it isn't. I'm just surprised you didn't mention it."

Kris looked at Cale, tearing his eyes from the dance floor. "I didn't make a point of telling him you were straight either. I actually rarely discuss my friend's sexual orientations without a good reason."

"You okay, Kris?" Megan asked, leaning around Cale to look at him. "You seem upset."

"I'm…" Kris stopped. What was he going to say exactly? _I'm not upset, I'm jealous that my boyfriend is hitting on another guy right in front of me._ Except that boyfriend was wrong because they hadn't even gone on a date yet, and that was his fault. Tonight could've been a date. Hell, they could've had plenty of dates by now if he'd just been honest weeks ago. "I just, I didn't think Matt was…"

Megan looked at the dance floor again and smiled, then turned back to Kris. "He's not gay. He's not even bi. I honestly don't know what's going on over there, but it's not what you think."

"But all night they've been—"

"Yeah, no idea why though," she agreed.

"Does it bother you?" Cale asked.

"Yeah, it bothers me," Kris said simply, as he started to slide out of the booth. "And I'm stopping it right now."

"Kris, I don't think—" Cale started to reach for him, trying to follow him from the booth. Megan grabbed his arm.

"I don't think the problem is what you think it is," she said. "Just let him go."   
Kris barely heard what they were saying, and didn't register any of it as he made his way across the dance floor toward Adam. A nagging part of his brain kept telling him to stop and think before he did this, but he ignored it. He couldn't sit there and watch this anymore. He had to stop it. He reached them just as the song ended. Matt's eyes locked with Kris' for just a second before he backed away from Adam.

"Kris!" Adam said as he turned to see what Matt was staring at. "What are you..?"

"I can't do this," Kris said softly. Almost too quietly for Adam to hear. Almost, but not quite. Adam felt his heart break, looking at Kris. His plan hadn't worked, but had completely ruined everything. Kris was going to leave him before they'd even had gone on a date all because of his stupid plan to let him see how his friends might react to finding out he was gay.

 

"Kris, you don't understand, I—"

"It isn't what it looks like, I'm—" Matt said at the same time.

Kris held up a hand to stop Matt. "I know. Well, not really. I have no idea what's going on with you but I'm pretty sure this is all my fault."

Kris grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him back toward the table, where Josh, Charles, and Allison had now joined Cale and Megan. Matt followed behind, shrugging when Adam turned to look at him eyes wide. Adam had no idea what Kris thought was his fault or what exactly he planned on doing but at least he didn't think Kris was planning on dumping him if he was dragging him back to the table first. "Kris, what are you—"

"Fixing what I screwed up, okay?" Kris said without slowing his steps. "Just be quiet and let me do this."

"What's going on?" Charles asked, looking from Kris to Adam to Matt when they reached the table. Adam just stared wide-eyed, not sure what exactly Kris was doing. Matt shrugged and gave the group a small smile.

"Tonight has been wrong on so many levels," Kris answered. "And it's my fault."

"Kris," Adam said softly, touching his arm in an attempt to get his attention. "What was happening wasn't…"

"It's not about that. Or it is," Kris said, interrupting him. "Not a jealousy thing, though. It's—I need to do this."

"Do what?" Charles and Cale asked in unison.

"You really don't," Adam insisted. "Not tonight. Not here. Not after you've been drinking."

"I'm not drunk, not even close to it, and I need to do it now," Kris said, nudging Josh, "Can we sit?"

Everyone scooted over so Kris could slide in next to Josh, pulling Adam with him, while Matt grabbed an empty chair and pulled it up to the table. Once everyone had settled back in, Kris looked around at them nervously. Maybe Adam was right and this wasn't the time or place. He'd made his decision out of jealousy and hadn't really thought it through. What if Cale or Charles reacted badly? He wasn't so much worried about the girls or Josh and Matt. They didn't care that Adam was gay so he had no reason to think they'd react any differently to him. His friends, though. He didn't even know for sure that Charles knew about Adam, and Cale being okay with Adam didn't necessarily mean he'd feel the same about Kris. It was too late now though; they were all staring at him expectantly.

"I need to tell you all something and it's probably going to surprise you," Kris finally said. "I should've told you weeks ago but I was afraid it would change things."

"Kris are you sure?" This time it was Matt asking.

"You already know, don't you?" Matt nodded but didn't elaborate.

"What does he know?" Charles asked. "And you don't think it'll change things now?"

Kris looked around the table slowly. He had a strong feeling that Charles and Cale were probably the only ones who didn't know already. "No, it still might change things. I just decided I can't let that stop me." He took a deep breath and then said, "I like Adam."

"Well, yeah," Charles said, looking at Kris in confusion. "You spend all your free time with him, we sort of figured you were friends."

"I don't think he means like that," Cale said before Kris could answer. "Do you?"

Adam's eyes were fixed on Cale and Charles. The others had figured it out after their first night out. They didn't care. Charles hadn't seemed to have figured it out yet. Cale had, but his face was unreadable. Adam hadn't wanted Kris to do this, only partly because he was worried that Kris was drunk. The others had also been drinking and it wasn't the best time to spring this kind of thing on them. It was Kris' decision and his thing though, so Adam stayed quiet.

"No," Kris said simply. His eyes locked with Cale's. "Is that okay?"

Cale was quiet for so long that Kris was starting to be afraid of his answer. He didn't want to lose Cale's friendship but it wasn't worth the pain he was feeling right now either. So he waited and hoped he looked calmer than he felt. Finally Cale spoke, but to Adam, not Kris. "You like him too?"

Adam nodded. He hadn't been expecting that. Okay, so there was nothing about tonight that he had been expecting. He certainly hadn't thought Kris would decide the perfect time to come out to his friends would be in the middle of a bar, so what was one more unplanned moment?

"How long have you known?" Cale asked, his attention back on Kris.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Charles asked.

"Not long, I don't—" Kris hesitated. He didn't really know how to answer Cale's question. "I didn't figure it out until I met Adam. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid to. I didn't even tell Adam until a few days ago."

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Did you really think it would matter?" Cale asked.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. It's just hard to discuss it with someone else when you still haven't figured it out for yourself," Kris said after several moments. "You're okay with it?"

"Of course we are," Charles answered. "Not what I was expecting to find out tonight, but I guess it doesn't really change anything, right?"

"No it doesn't change anything," Kris agreed, and then looked over at Cale. "Does it?"

"Nothing at all. Want the truth?" Cale shook his head. Kris nodded. "It was kind of obvious at the beach the other day."

Kris' eyes widened in surprise.

Megan laughed and said, "You were kind of all over him that night."

Josh looked at his watch and frowned. "Umm, I know this is a horrible time to do this, but curfew is in 20 minutes. We really need to be out of here, now."

The table was filled with a chorus of cursing as everyone reached for their jackets and piled out of the booth. When they got outside they quickly said their goodbyes to Megan and Allison before they headed back through town and toward the school as quickly as they could. No one said much because they needed to be at least in the dorms before curfew, if not in their rooms.

When they reached the dorms with a few minutes to spare, Cale grabbed Kris' arm as everyone turned to separate to their own halls. "I'm okay with whatever makes you happy. But we are so talking more about this tomorrow."

"Yes to talking but not tomorrow," Kris said. "I have a date tomorrow."

"Fine Monday," Cale agreed and took off following Charles down the hall.

"I can't believe you did that tonight," Adam said as Kris fell into step with him.

"I had to do it eventually," Kris pointed out. "And wasn't that the point of making me jealous with all the flirting with Matt?"

"Yeah, about that," Adam said, as he followed Kris into their room. "That wasn't why I was doing it. It was all about letting you see how your friends would react. I wasn't trying to force you out."

Kris leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Well, I know how they'd react now. This is possibly the worst first date ever."

"Which is why it's not a date," Adam pointed out. "First date is tomorrow."

Kris opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall, moving closer to Adam. "So then, no good night kiss?"

Adam reached for Kris and pulled him closer. "No, that can definitely be arranged," he said as he lowered his head to kiss him.   
The End


End file.
